Alive Again
by Jendeh
Summary: COMPLETE! Please read and review! WS romance. After Warrick risks his life to save Sara the two CSIs realize that perhaps their friendship could hold something more for both of them. Drama, angst and happy endings found within.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary: **Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N: **I am personally a G/S shipper however that has been done by people are who are surely better writers than myself. This will be a Warrick/Sara romance with some G/S angst. I will be updating often. Sentences in in single quotation marks indicate private thoughts. Please R/R. This is my first fic and I could use some encouragement. :)

**Spoilers: **The usual. 

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter One:**

Sara walked into the break room and immediately noticed the shocked expressions of her co-workers.

"What?"

Nick grinned. "Ok people where is Greg? I think I have this time frame picked."

Sara frowned. "Time frame?"

Catherine smirked and answered, "They were betting on when, or if you would ever be late."

Sara rolled her eyes and went to pour a cup of coffee. "Geez I was only two minutes late!"

"It counts," teased Nick with another grin in her direction.

"How much money was this bet for?"

Warrick snorted. "Ten bucks to get in."

"Oh and I bet you were the first to jump at this opportunity right Warrick?" Sara quipped.

Warrick answered her with a piercing glare but said nothing.

"Enough people! Time to get to work," Grissom barked. "Ok we have multiple DBs. Catherine and Nick you are with me. Sara and Warrick you two have a domestic dispute. When you finish up there you can join us." He handed the file to Warrick. "Lets get moving."

Catherine pursued Grissom out of the break room followed by Nick. "That was smart," she whispered to her boss.

Grissom looked perplexed when he glanced at her. "What are you talking about Catherine?"

Catherine sighed. "Sara. Domestic dispute."

"Oh. She can deal with it," he said with a slight shrug.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever lets get going."

Nick followed behind them silently agreeing with Catherine. Grissom never seemed to make good choices when it came to Sara.

*****

"I'm driving."

Warrick snorted. "I don't think so Sara. I've seen you drive. I want to make it there in one piece."

"Fine," she said and tossed him the keys.

They sat quietly for a few minutes until the silence became uncomfortable.

"Look Warrick, we are passing the strip. Want to stop and make a quick bet on whether we get to the scene in a designated amount of time?" 

"Sara do you get off on being such a bitch?" Warrick asked without looking at her.

"Whoa! Where did that come from? I was kidding with you." Sara exclaimed.

"You just don't let up Sara. You toss gambling jibes my way every chance you get. You won't ever let me live it down will you?"

"Warrick," she whispered quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"You never do Sara. Lets drop it." He sighed. "Ok tell me about the case. Not sure why Griss thought he had to send two of us on something like this."

Sara pursed her lips and studied the folder. "Hmmm looks like the husband roughed up his wife and kids a bit. A few shots were fired by him but nobody was hit." She hesitated. "Oh wait. His son is in the hospital in a coma after being seriously beaten two months ago. Looks like he ran off then and showed back up earlier tonight. Thats all I've got."

"You gonna be ok doing this one?" He glanced over at her.

"What is this Warrick?" She snapped. "One minute I'm a bitch and the next your concerned about my ability to perform on a case?"

"Sara I didn't mean it like that. You just can be," he hesitated, "sensitive on cases like these."

"Don't worry about me Warrick. I can act professional when I put my mind to it. By the way I didn't mean it like that either," she muttered.

Warrick rolled his eyes and chided himself for ever opening his mouth. Sara had a talent for being difficult. He knew he shouldn't have called her a bitch but sometimes she just got under his skin. He often wondered if she searched for ammunition to use against people. He silently breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted their destination and pulled into the driveway. He saw a single police car parked out front and an officer standing on the porch of the house.

"Come on lets get this over with so we can join the others." He said.

"Agreed."

Warrick walked up to the police officer and read his name tag before addressing him. "Heya Officer Gimly. You are first on the scene?"

The young police officer snorted. "I am the only one of the scene. Apparently there is a pretty nasty multiple DB downtown. I am it tonight for this one. No worries though I secured the premises. The perp was long gone by the time I got here. Wife and kids are inside. Pretty shaken up too," he added.

Both CSI's nodded to him and walked to the front door. Warrick rang the doorbell twice and waited patiently. After about a minute the front door cracked open but was held by the door chain. An adult pair of female eyes peered at them expectantly.

Warrick smiled warmly. "Hi I am Warrick Brown and this is Sara Sidle we are with the crime lab."

"Oh!" The woman announced as she unchained the door and welcomed them inside. "I'm sorry since George attacked Billy earlier this month and then ran off I've been wary." Both Sara and Warrick noticed that she quickly shut the door again and re-applied the chain.

"Mrs. Mortesen we understand that your husband attacked your family tonight?" Sara asked sympathetically. Sara couldn't help but feel anger surging through her as she looked at the woman. Mrs. Mortesen looked like she had been used as a punching bag by a professional boxer.

"Please call me Maggie. Can I get either of you anything? I have tea or sodas?" The woman appeared to be very nervous and kept looking behind herself as if she expected someone to pop out of nowhere and grab her.

They both politely declined her offer and waited for her to tell them what happened.

Maggie led them to the living room and motioned for them to sit down. Sara watched the other woman as she gingerly sat in a chair opposite of them. It was obvious she was in a great deal of pain. 

"Maggie do you need to go to the hospital. It looks like you need to see a doctor."

Maggie smiled sadly. "No I am just a little bit bruised. Don't worry about it. I have to take care of the kids. Right now they are upstairs watching t.v."

Sara nodded. "Ok why don't you tell us what happened."

Warrick noticed that the woman appeared very uncomfortable._ 'Maybe she would rather speak to a woman.' _He stood up. "Sara I am going to take a look around."

Looking around the house he noticed that this family was decently well off. He saw no forced signs of entry at the front door so wandered to the back of the house. He saw a locked door at the back as well. No forced signs of entry. _'How did this guy get inside? Did she invite him in? That doesn't make sense.'_

Finally he made his way upstairs. After checking each of the rooms he found two kids who stared at him with no small amount of fear. Warrick nodded to them. "Warrick Brown, Las Vegas crime lab." 

Warrick was about to ask them a question when he heard a faint crash downstairs. He felt his pulse start to race and instinctively knew that something was wrong. Turning quickly on the balls of his feet he rushed out of the room and leapt down the stairs in two jumps.

Without hesitation Warrick rushed into the living room and saw a man pointing a gun at Sara. Looking up in shock the man saw Warrick bustling towards him. 

Warrick felt the first shot slam into his vest. The second shot hit him in the arm causing him to spin around and raise his arms to keep his balance. The third shot hit him in the side through the weak part of the vest and Warrick felt himself falling slowly. He couldn't seem to direct the motion of his collapse. The last thing he saw before his head cracked against the coffee table was Sara swinging her weapon towards the perp. 

Suddenly everything went black.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N:** I am personally a G/S shipper however that has been done by people are who are surely better writers than myself. This will be a Warrick/Sara romance with some G/S angst. I will be updating often. Sentences in in single quotation marks indicate private thoughts. Please R/R. This is my first fic and I could use some encouragement. :)

**Spoilers:** The usual. 

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Two:**

"Warrick can you hear me? Warrick sweetie please answer me." Sara pleaded desperately with the man lying in the stretcher next to her.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but you will need to sit back please."

Sara shot the medic a look that could kill but obeyed without question. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had assumed that when George Mortesen aimed his gun at her that she was surely dead. Sara never could have guessed that Warrick would have raced into the living room like a bat out of hell to save her life.

She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face. She didn't notice that she was shaking violently. Nor did she notice the paramedics who kept trying to hold her back every time she reached for him.

Sara kept one primary thought on her mind during the trip to the hospital. She had insulted his past gambling addiction yet again and now worried that she may not have a true chance to apologize. 

"Sara?" She heard his weak voice. 

"Warrick I'm here." She reached over through the medics to hold his hand.

Warrick opened his eyes and turned his head in her direction. "Sara your alive?"

"Yes you saved me." She smiled warmly. "War, your going to be ok. I promise."

"Sara, I'm tired." He said weakly.

"Warrick don't you dare die on me. I swear I'll go to your grave and bitch at you every day for the rest of my life if you do!" 

Sara watched as her friend tried to laugh but instead he just closed his eyes again letting the darkness claim his consciousness. Sara let go of his hand and sat back to let the medics do their work. Finally after what had seemed like hours the ambulance pulled to a stop and Warrick was rushed out of the vehicle and into the hospital. Sara's feet felt like lead as she did her best to follow.

_'Please don't let him die.'_

*****

"Sara. Sara wake up." She heard her boss' familiar voice.

"Hey Grissom," she said with a sigh. She opened her eyes and saw Grissom, Catherine and Brass standing in front of her. "You guys are finally here. Warrick..." She couldn't find herself able to say anything else. 

Catherine knelt down on the floor in front of Sara and took her hands in hers. "Hey girlie. You ok? We came as soon as you called."

Sara nodded her affirmation on her own well being but felt reluctant to tell them about Warrick. A small voice within kept thinking that they would hate her if they knew. Everyone loved Warrick. After a few moments she chided herself for being foolish. 

"Warrick has been shot," she spoke softly trying not to betray any emotions.

"Sara we know that. We checked with the desk when we came in. They are working on him now."

"Sara why don't you tell us what happened. You didn't say much when you called," said Grissom as he finally decided to take a seat but didn't sit close to the young woman. Catherine noticed the slight and gave the older man a frown.

Sara breathed deeply before giving her accounting of the events that took place earlier in the evening. "We arrived at the Mortesen household about fifteen minutes after we left the lab. Once there we met Officer Gimly who was waiting for us outside. He told us that the victim was quite nervous which I took for nothing more than trauma." She smiled sadly as if realizing some unseen irony.

Grissom cocked his head and tried to remain patient. "Sa.."

She cut him off. "Once inside Warrick decided to have a look around the house while I spoke to the vic. I am guessing about three or four minutes passed and I couldn't get anything out of the woman. She wouldn't even admit that the asshole hit her. Finally when I was about to get frustrated she told me she was sorry. I didn't understand until I looked behind me and saw George Mortesen aiming a gun at my head. I turned around quickly and knocked what I think was a flower vase off of the coffee table," she paused. "I guess that is what must have alerted Warrick that something was wrong."

Sara lowered her eyes to the ground and took a few deep breaths. "He, I mean Warrick rushed into the room. He didn't have a gun with him so I'm not sure what he was thinking. Mortesen shot him three times before I could pull my gun out. I shot him. Mortesen I mean."

Brass frowned. "Sara what happened to the officer who was on the scene?"

Sara appeared to think for a moment. "Umm she locked the door. Mrs. Mortesen that is. I assumed it was because she was paranoid about her husband breaking in. She double locked the door and put the chain on too. She essentially locked him out. I really didn't think anything of it at the time."

Sara looked up into the warm comforting eyes of Brass. It occurred to her that he would understand. "I had to kill that man. I was so scared. Warrick..." 

Catherine told her to hush and pulled Sara into a hug. "Honey you did the right thing. No one doubts that."

Brass pulled Grissom to the side to speak privately with him for a few minutes while Catherine did her best to distract Sara. Each and every one of them was worried about Warrick's condition but tried not to show it. Sara seemed to be the only one completely failing at the attempt.

About an hour later a doctor came walking towards them. Grissom stood up and nodded to the man politely. 

The doctor stopped in front of them. "Hi I am Dr. Walker. Are you here with Warrick Brown?"

Grissom answered, "Yes I am his boss, Gil Grissom. What is his condition?"

Dr. Walker smiled. "He is going to be fine. There was a lot of blood loss, but I don't see any reason why he won't have a complete recovery. If that bullet that had entered his side another inch or two to the left I would be saying the opposite. He is asleep right now but once visiting hours are up in the morning you can each see him. I would suggest going home and getting some sleep."

Grissom shook the man's hand and smiled at his colleagues. "Ok Catherine you and I have a new crime scene to investigate," he said indicating the Mortesen home. "Sara I want you to take the rest of the night off. No arguments," he snapped when she raised her head to protest. "Jim I assume you are coming with us?" 

"Yeah. I still need to interview the officer who was on the scene. I feel like there are a few things we are missing."

Catherine looked at Grissom for a moment. "Gil what about the multiple DB we were working on?"

Grissom grimaced almost comically. "I called Ecklie and asked him to take it over. He jumped at the opportunity."

"Great," Catherine drawled out slowly. "We won't ever live this one down. Come on Sara I'll drive you back to your place in my car."

The younger woman looked up for a second before shaking her head. "No I'm going to stay here tonight."

Catherine looked up at Grissom and he saw the question on her face. He nodded to let her know he had no problems with Sara's choice and turned to follow Brass out of the hospital.

Catherine pulled Sara into another hug. "Honey listen you did good tonight. Call me if you need anything. I'll have someone deliver your Tahoe here for you so you can go home at some point."

Sara smiled and nodded. "Thanks Cath. Good luck tonight."

Catherine chuckled. "Yeah no problem. Don't worry kiddo he will be fine. I'll be back in the morning to see if I can see him then." She squeezed Sara's hands for a moment and then turned to follow Brass and Grissom out of the building.

Sara sat back down and stared straight ahead. Finally she looked up at the clock. 3 a.m. She sighed and laid her head back against the wall. The least she could do for Warrick was wait for him to wake up. She vowed to herself that she would be a better friend to him from now on. _'How do you repay someone for saving your life?'_

*****

"Ma'am?"

Sara opened her eyes. She saw a smiling nurse standing in front of her. "Hi did something change with my friend?"

"Well no, but I was wondering if you would want to sit with him?"

"Yes definitely. I thought I would have to wait for visiting hours?"

"Well yes on Dr. Walker's shift that is the case but he is gone now. The other doctors are a bit more lenient as long as the patient is stable."

Sara stood up and smiled. "Thank you I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem. Follow me."

Sara entered Warrick's hospital room with no small amount of trepidation. She was scared she wouldn't see the man she knew. Instead she expected a weak shell of Warrick. She needn't have worried. She almost chuckled thinking that Warrick probably looked better than she did at the moment.

Walking over to his bedside Sara thought he looked peaceful and mentioned so to the nurse.

The woman laughed lightly, "Well he is on some pretty heavy pain killers right now. I wouldn't expect him to wake up for awhile yet but maybe your presence will be comforting to him. Anyways I have to go back to work now. If you need anything let us know."

Sara nodded without turning around. She pulled one of the chairs in the room closer to his bedside. "Warrick I promise you I will be a better friend to you."

Deciding she would tell him more when he woke up she took his hand in her's and rested her head against the bedside.

*****

Sara heard a male voice breaking through her haze of sleep.

She lifted her head groggily and noticed that Warrick was awake. "War?"

"Hey girl. Did you hear what I said?" he asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

"No what did you say?"

"I just asked you if I could tell everyone at work that we slept together now. I know it would break Greg's heart." He grinned.

"Warrick," she gasped. "You've been shot and you are joking around!"

"Hey it takes more than a guy like George Mortesen to take me down. By the way that was Mortesen right?"

"Yeah," Sara hesitated to say more.

"What happened? I am kind of foggy on the details."

"You rushed him when he was aiming his gun at me. You got shot. I shot him." 

He frowned. "I take it you don't really want to talk about this."

"Not really," she admitted. "Warrick listen, I'm sorry for those things I said to you yesterday."

"Are you sorry because I saved your life or because you really feel bad about it?"

Sara licked her lips nervously. "I don't know. I just know you didn't deserve to hear that from me. I will make it up to you somehow."

Warrick started to chuckle but stopped when it caused him pain. "Sara I think I might take you up on that promise right now," he said with a grimace. "Can you get me some water?"

She stood up and got him a small glass of water then helped him take a few sips. 

He nodded his thanks. "Sara listen I don't want you to feel guilty. I would have done the same thing for anyone on our team and I would make the same choice again. No regrets."

She was about to speak but he cut her off. "However maybe I'll let you buy me lunch once or twice so you can properly show your appreciation." He grinned.

"Warrick I can't believe you," she exclaimed. "Your sitting here in a hospital bed after being shot and you are thinking about food!"

"Hey you don't see them feeding me anything yet do you? What do you expect?"

"I think you need to get some more rest," she smiled warmly.

He exhaled slowly. "I think you are right. Are you going to stay?" 

Sara nodded letting him know she would stay as long as he wanted her to.

Warrick closed his eyes. "Sara one last thing. I would do it again, no hesitation, no regrets," he said softly. He reached his hand out and she took the hint and held on to him. 

"Thanks for staying Sara." 

Sara waited for him to say something else but realized after a few moments that he must have went back to sleep. She let go of his hand and stood up to stretch her sore limbs. Sleeping for several hours in a chair did nothing for comfort levels. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 10:15 a.m. She was about to leave to go to the restroom when she saw Catherine's head peak through the door.

"Sara come with me. Brass needs to talk to you."

Sara glanced back quickly at Warrick before heading out of the room. "Cath whats up?"

Catherine looked a bit upset but said nothing for a minute. "How is Warrick? Has he woken up yet?"

"Yeah I just spoke to him a few minutes ago. He is actually doing surprisingly well considering. Catherine tell me what the problem is? You seem upset?"

"Yeah come on I'll tell you on the way to the car." She left Sara behind then as she hurriedly left the building. Sara raced to catch up to her.

"Cath whats the deal? I told Warrick I would stay here. Seriously whats up?"

Catherine stopped and regarded the younger woman for a moment. "Sara how many times did you shoot George Mortesen?"

"I uh," she hesitated. "I honestly don't know Cath. I was scared. Warrick had been shot and I just reacted instinctively."

Catherine bit her lower lip and finally decided to just spit it out. "Maggie Mortesen is claiming that her husband acted in self defense and that you were the aggressor. Sara you emptied your whole clip into him."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N:** Please forgive any spelling/grammatical errors. I try to reread these chapters multiple times but a few small mistakes always seem to slip by. This will be a Warrick/Sara romance with some G/S angst. I will be updating often. Sentences in in single quotation marks indicate private thoughts. Please R/R. This is my first fic and I could use some encouragement. :)

**Spoilers: **Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Three:**

"Catherine this is crazy! That man was trying to kill us" Sara shouted at her colleague.

"Sara calm down. Listen we all know that this is a load of crap. But," she empathized, "we need to go get this cleared up. Come on get in the car."

Sara swallowed hard and opened the car door to let herself inside. _'God could this day get any worse?'_

"Catherine why in the hell were we called out there if Maggie Mortesen didn't want to press charges against her husband?"

"Well the neighbors heard the commotion and knew that George Mortesen was responsible for putting their son in the coma. I think they assumed they were helping."

"Catherine I uh," Sara choked on her words.

Catherine kept driving but reached her hand over to rest on the other woman's shoulder. "Sara listen. We know that you didn't do anything wrong. Seriously calm down. Don't worry about it. Grissom and Brass are grilling Maggie Mortesen now. I doubt she will be able to hold to her story."

Sara nodded. She remained silent on the way back to the crime lab.

*****

Despite having been in the lab a mere twelve hours ago Sara felt as if she hadn't walked through the halls in ages. Every muscle in her body was aching and for the first time in quite awhile she wished she could just lay down in her bed and sleep for a month. 

"Your Tahoe is still here. I was going to have Nick help me get it over to the hospital but once I realized you would be coming back this morning I decided not to bother."

Sara smiled at Catherine's attempt at small talk. "No problem Cath."

Brass met them outside of the interrogation room. He took Sara by the arm and led her further down the hall. Smiling to reassure her he said, "Don't worry about this Sara. I think its obvious this was a good shooting. Grissom has already got Mrs. Mortesen to contradict herself a few times now. That guy is a master," he quipped. "Anyways we are going to need to take your official statement shortly. Do you want to talk to me or someone else?"

"I rather it be you Brass," Sara said wearily.

Suddenly the interrogation room door opened and Grissom led Mrs. Mortesen out. The woman spotted Sara and exploded with rage.

"You bitch! You whore! You killed him! I'll kill you I swear it! I'll leave nothing left!" She launched herself at Sara but Brass and Grissom each grabbed one of her arms to restrain the hysterical woman. Sara watched as they pulled the woman away, however she couldn't seem to unlock her gaze from the woman's eyes which reflected nothing but pure, raw hate.

Turning around so she wouldn't have to look at the screaming woman anymore Sara wrapped her arms around herself and involuntarily shuddered. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around surprised to find that the hand belonged to Grissom.

"Sara are you ok?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to just get this over with?" He asked softly.

She exhaled slowly and nodded her head once again.

Grissom smiled slightly. "I know you are going to argue with me but I want you to take a few days off after this. Besides I checked the log and you are due. Bet you didn't think I would notice that you've worked two weeks straight huh?"

Sara honestly didn't feel like bickering with him but decided he might think something was wrong if she didn't. "Grissom, with Warrick out we will be a bit short handed." 

"Don't worry about it. We are borrowing someone from the swing shift. Take a few days and come back refreshed. Ah, here is Brass now. Lets get this done with."

Grissom opened the interrogation room door and allowed Sara and Brass to walk in first before following them. Sara sat on the opposite side of the table from the two men but didn't appear nervous. Inside however she felt like her nerves were on fire. She gave them a weak smile.

Brass returned the smile. "Ok Sara we will be taking your official statement. I want you to start at the beginning and leave nothing out."

Sara once again told them everything starting with the beginning of her shift the previous evening and ending with Warrick being taken into the hospital. She honestly didn't remember how many times she shot George Mortesen. She could only remember being very frightened.

A good thirty minutes later she fell silent and waited for one of them men to speak.

Grissom looked at Brass. "Jim are we done here?"

Brass nodded. "Yeah I think we got what we needed. Sara you will be called before the board later this week. You don't need to worry it was a good shooting and I think if anyone were in your situation they would have done the same thing."

Sara furrowed her brow. "Um what about Maggie Mortesen? Catherine told me that she was accusing me of being the aggressor."

Grissom nodded slowly. "She retracted her accusation." He wouldn't qualify his explanation further. "Sara I think its time that you went home. I'll have Catherine call and check up on you later this evening." 

She noticed that he said he would have Catherine call. A bit of bitterness swelled within her stomach as she once again realized that he was brushing her off. _'Damn you Grissom.' _She wanted to yell at him, instead she nodded once again and walked down the hall towards the exit of the building.

Brass caught up with her a moment later. "Hey Sara are you going to be ok? I know what its like to have a gun pointed at you. Its not easy deal with."

"Don't worry about me Brass. Warrick lived and thats the most important thing. I will be ok." She smiled and hoped her voice sounded convincing.

He stared at her for a few moments before the corners of his mouth lifted into a grin. "Yeah Sara you will be fine. You are tough as nails. Go get some rest." He patted her on the shoulder and walked away.

Sara felt a strong sense of relief when she finally reached her Tahoe and sat inside. She let her head rest on the steering wheel for a moment but knew that if she sat like that too long someone would notice and want to talk. Reluctantly she started up the vehicle and pulled out of the lot. The trip home took fifteen minutes and before she knew it she was opening her apartment door.

She immediately stripped naked and threw her clothes into a pile in the corner of the room. _'Ugh I need to do some laundry.'_ She walked into the bathroom and turned the water in the shower on as hot as she could possibly stand and stepped in. She rested her hands on the wall of the shower and let the hot water beat down on her head and shoulders while the grime from the past fifteen hours washed away. When Sara felt her skin start to prune she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Ignoring the puddle she made she quickly dried off and put on her favorite t-shirt and some panties. 

Yawning loudly Sara stepped into the kitchen. Her refrigerator was as usual mostly empty but she didn't feel overly hungry anyways. She grabbed a beer and sauntered over to her DVD player and popped in a disk she bought recently on the history of forensics. An hour and a half and four beers later the video ended however Sara didn't notice as she had passed out on the couch.

*****

"Ugh shut up," Sara mumbled at the annoying noise trying to penetrate her sleep.

She groaned as she realized that the incessant ringing was coming from her cell phone. 'God my head hurts.'

Finally she got up and grabbed the phone. "Sidle."

"Hey Sara its Nick. I thought I would call and check up on you. How are you doing? I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk yet but Griss has me working on that multiple DB with Ecklie. Its torture." He proceeded to make some mock gagging sounds on the other end of the line.

Sara felt it safe to roll her eyes in dramatic fashion. "Nicky I wasn't the one shot yesterday. You guys should be worried more about Warrick." she replied with exasperation. 

Nick snorted. "Yeah well from what I heard you had a gun pointed at your head, you shot and killed a man, watched a friend almost get killed and were accused of murder. Usually events like that call for a little concern from friends." He sounded hurt.

Sara ignored him and tried to change the subject. "Nicky have you been by to see Warrick yet?"

"Yep. For a guy who took two bullets he is doing surprisingly well. Warrick is one tough guy." He laughed. "He is already trying to bribe his way out of the hospital."

Sara smiled as she pictured Warrick trying to escape from the hospital in one of those buttless gowns they make you wear.

"Don't worry Nicky I am doing alright. Get back to work."

"Sure thing Sara. I'll call you tomorrow."

Click. Sara set her cell on the coffee table and walked into the bathroom with the intention of freshening up._ 'Eek I look horrible.' _ After throwing some water on her hair and running a brush through it she splashed some water on her face and went to the bedroom to get dressed. _'Nothing to do around here but feel miserable, so I might as well go see if the hospital will let Warrick have any visitors.'_

Before walking out the door she popped a few ibuprofen and as a second thought picked up her purse.

The trip to the hospital was quick and she had only made one stop to pick up a gift Warrick would surely appreciate. Luckily the same nurse who had let her see him the night before was on duty. The woman smiled and told Sara to go in.

"Hey girl I am glad to see you!" Warrick exclaimed.

Sara raised her eyebrows surprised.

Warrick chuckled. "Well lets see I have a t.v. that gets like two channels and I am going out of my mind. I would have been happy to see Ecklie at this point!"

Sara laughed. "I hope I am better than Ecklie."

"You certainly are more pleasing on the eyes."

"Yeah well that goes for just about anybody." She grinned. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a small bag and handed it to him. "Here I brought you some contraband."

"Sara girl I could kiss you! Cheeseburgers! I can't believe you actually bought meat for me. I know how much you hate it."

"You took two bullets for me. Lets just say we are even," she teased.

Warrick unwrapped one of the burgers and checked the contents. He looked at her in shock.

"Um double burger with cheese, mustard and mayo, no ketchup, no onions or lettuce right?"

"Yeah how did you know that?"

She smiled. "Warrick we have eaten HOW many lunches together over the past several years? Nicky has taken your burger order countless times. I couldn't help but have it memorized."

Warrick grinned at her as he polished off one of the burgers in four bites. Sara sat watching him with her jaw hanging slack.

Warrick looked at her and laughed before groaning and clutching his side. "Ouch. Laughing still hurts. Moving hurts. Ouch."

Sara stood up and helped him take a sip of water and lie back on his bed.

He stared at her for a moment. Sara could tell that the conversation was about to turn serious. 

"Sara how are you doing? Don't give me your usual answer either."

Sara sat back down sighing deeply before slowly exhaling. _'Should I talk to him? He seems concerned. They all seem concerned. Except Grissom. He hardly recognizes that I am alive.'_

"Warrick seriously I am ok. I am going to cause some damage to the next person who asks me that question!" The threat in her voice was offset by the smile on her face.

"Ok ok ok! I get it you don't want to talk about it. However, when you do want to speak of it Sara just remember I am here ok? I am a friend and I care about you."

They sat together in silence while he inhaled another burger. Sara found herself shocked at his ability to nearly swallow the things whole. When he caught her staring he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hey after trying to eat the slop in this place I am starving. Your the only person to bring me any real food."

They sat and talked for a few hours and Warrick was pleasantly surprised to find out that Sara liked jazz.

"Hey now I realize that I am a science geek, but that doesn't mean that I have my head stuck in a forensic science journal all the time."

Warrick stared at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Seriously I have hobbies and do things outside of work."

Warrick continued to stare at her while his eyebrows raised further.

"Warrick please!" she laughed. "Do I need to prove it to you?"

He pretended to consider it for a moment before answering her. "You do realize that visiting the local tofu market doesn't count as a hobby?"

Sara busted out laughing. "Ok tell you what. When you get out of here I'll take you someplace and I promise you will enjoy yourself. My treat."

Warrick winked at her as he reached for another burger. "Now Sara I know I saved your life but you don't need to throw yourself at me."

Sara looked confused for a minute before gasping. "Warrick oh my god! I didn't mean THAT!."

He chuckled lightly as he took a bite of his burger chewing slowly on this one. "Tell you what. I'll take you up on your offer. When I get out of here that is."

Sara stared at him for a few moments before speaking. "You know Warrick you aren't what I expected. Outside of work that is."

"Neither are you Sara. You seem to have something I would describe as a sense of humor," he teased.

"We've never really spoken before have we? I think I just realized that while I am friendly with most of the people at the lab I don't have many friends there. Outside of Nicky that is."

"Well if in order to become your friend someone has to take a bullet for you I don't think you are going to get many takers," he quipped with a smile.

She regarded him and said, "And you..."

He cut her off. "Sara I told you yesterday. No regrets."

Sara smiled warmly and began asking him if he liked vegetarian restaurants. Outside the hospital room anyone walking by could hear him groaning loudly.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N:** Please forgive any spelling/grammatical errors. I try to reread these chapters multiple times but a few small mistakes always seem to slip by. This will be a Warrick/Sara romance with some G/S angst. I will be updating often. Sentences in in single quotation marks indicate private thoughts. Please R/R. This is my first fic and I could use some encouragement. :)

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Four:**

**Three weeks later...**

"Warrick!" Nick shouted gleefully. "Hey buddy nice to see you back to work! Its been a rough few weeks without you."

Catherine and Greg who sat in the break room got up to give Warrick gentle hugs and exclaim how happy they were to see him. 

Greg grinned at Warrick while staring at his chest.

Warrick frowned. "Greg don't even think about it."

"Aw come on I want to see it!"

"Greg you can't tell me you have never seen one before." Warrick dead panned.

"I've seen plenty in pictures but never up close!" Greg whined.

Sitting at the table both Catherine and Nick were laughing lightly.

"Greg bud you are going to have to go without in this case."

Greg stepped closer to Warrick and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Warrick listen, if you are uncomfortable taking your clothes off here we can go somewhere more private."

"GREG!" Grissom's shout caused everyone to jump except Warrick who had watched the supervisor walk into the room.

If someone were to compare Greg's complexion to a vegetable after Grissom's censure he would be a bright red beet. Greg slowly turned around to face his boss while trying to stutter an explanation. Looking at Grissom's expression he found himself at a loss for words. Warrick on the other hand couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Heya Griss. Don't worry about our enthusiastic lab tech here. He just wanted to see my gunshot wound." Warrick smiled and slapped Greg on the back.

Grissom glared at Greg in a stare that plainly said he should get back work. Greg took the hint and scurried quickly from the room.

"Warrick how are you feeling?," Grissom inquired.

"Pretty good. Glad to be back. I swear I was going out of my mind sitting around all the time. I actually ended up reading several of Sara's Forensic Science Journals at the hospital. I asked her to bring me something to read without explaining what I meant by 'entertaining,'" he clarified.

"Sara was visiting you at the hospital?" Catherine asked curiously.

"Yeah we hung out some. Anyways you ok with me being back Griss?"

"You aren't cleared to be on the field for another two weeks." Grissom smirked when Warrick looked crestfallen. "This means you will be doing some lab work. Sara is already working on processing some evidence that was brought in so you can work with her or you can work with Greg. Your choice."

Warrick nodded. "I'll work with Sara. She won't be trying to get my shirt off. You know, the bullet wound," he qualified when Nick choked on his drink and Catherine's mouth fell open in obvious shock. 

Grissom gave each of them an admonishing look. "Ok, Nick and Catherine. You two have a B&E. Its a calm night in Vegas folks."

*****

"Hey Sara I am working with you tonight."

Sara glanced up from some paperwork she was looking at and smiled widely. "Warrick. Nice to see you again." She smirked.

He chuckled and then blanched as he looked at the piles of trashbags. "So what are we working on here?"

"Well your just in time. We have to process the contents of these twenty or so bags. They were found in the house of a victim last night. I was the lucky one that Grissom nominated for the job," she commented dryly. "Why did you get stuck with this detail?"

Warrick chuckled. "Well since I can't go out on the field yet I was given the choice of working with you or Greg."

"I am thinking you should have picked door number one," Sara quipped. 

"Yeah me too, except the guy behind door number one was trying to get my shirt off earlier tonight."

"Bullet wound?"

"Yep."

"Figures. You going to show it to him?"

Warrick grinned. "Yeah probably but I'll make him beg first," he said as he put on some gloves and made a grab for one of the bags.

"Oh you are ruthless. Now come on lets get dirty," she said suggestively.

"Sara your sense of humor has been blossoming in my presence," he bragged as he opened the first bag. "Holy crap! This is nasty! Sara what are we looking for here?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Grissom said to look for anything out of the ordinary. These bags were laying around the vic's house all tied up like this. You and I are the first to get a peek. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

They sat silently for the next few hours processing the garbage bags one by one. Warrick kept finding himself glancing up at Sara as if he wanted to say something but continuously chose to keep his mouth shut. _'Maybe I should try using some small talk to work up to what I really want to say.'_ He changed his mind though before speaking again deciding once again to just concentrate on the job.

Tossing aside rotten pork chops, half finished hamburgers and something that looked like it used to be raw steak Warrick finally understood why Sara had become a vegetarian. Seeing stuff like this on a daily basis could really ruin your taste for meat. 

"Hey Warrick you want to grab lunch?" 

He looked up at her then looked down at himself. "Sara I don't think we are fit to go out looking like this."

She grinned. "What? I thought that the 'covered in trash and smelling like swill' look was in."

"Actually I didn't realize that I would be covered in trash tonight. I didn't bring anything to eat."

"Well we could order something and have it delivered to the front desk or you can share my lunch with me. I brought plenty."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Tofu?"

She rolled her eyes as she stood up and pulled her gloves off. "Trust me. Your an initiate. I won't subject you to tofu just yet," she jested.

Warrick frowned. "I'm not so sure. But I'll give you this one chance. Just remember that payback is a bitch."

After they reached the break room and took turns washing as much of themselves as possible Sara motioned for him to sit down while she opened the refrigerator to retrieve the food she had brought to work. A few minutes later she presented him with a cucumber sandwich and a bowl of vegetable soup.

Warrick forced a smile on his face while he told her how much he appreciated her sharing her lunch with him. Sara's amusement finally escalated to the bursting point when he took a bite of the sandwich and swallowed it without chewing it. 

"Warrick you don't have to eat if you don't like it. I won't be offended."

He winked at her. "Naw its not bad but if we are going to continue to hang out you need to understand something right now," he said seriously.

"What?" she said before taking a bite of her sandwich and chewing slowly.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Become. A. Vegetarian."

They stared at each other seriously for a few moments before busting out in laughter. 

Sara grinned slyly. "So you say now. Give me a few months and I'll convert you."

"Not a chance."

Sara took another bite of her sandwich and chewed it leisurely. She wanted to laugh out loud when she noticed that he had finished his sandwich and soup.

"I thought you didn't like it?" she asked trying not to smile.

"Hey it was better than eating cardboard. Barely. What can I say I have a large appetite," he said salaciously. 

Sara raised her eyebrows. "Was I supposed to catch some innuendo there?" 

"Hey guys mind if I join you for lunch?"

Sara looked up. "Hey Greg please do. Warrick was just about to show me his bullet wound." She smirked.

Greg's face lit up. "Warrick this is great. Come on show it to me baby!"

Warrick mock glared at Sara for a moment before sighing dramatically. "Ok Greg I'll show you." He stood up and inched his t-shirt up just above chest level. Turning so his side faced his expectant audience Warrick peeled back the bandage protecting the red puckered wound so that they both could see it.

"Oh my god Warrick." Greg sounded shocked. "That is just nasty looking. Has to hurt as well."

Sara simply stared at the injury without speaking. She seemed to be deep in thought.

Warrick stared at Greg without amusement. "You seen enough yet Curious George?"

Greg smiled sheepishly. "Yeah put that thing away." 

Warrick replaced his bandage and lowered his shirt. Greg and Sara remained silent. Finally Sara stood up and tossed the rest of her lunch in the trash. Warrick couldn't help but notice that she had only eaten a few bites of the sandwich and hardly any of the soup.

"Warrick you ready to head back to garbage man duty?"

"You bet. I'll meet you there in just a minute." 

She nodded and Warrick watched her leave the break room. He then turned back to Greg and sat back down at the table. 

"Greg how has she been? You act all goofy but I know you pay attention."

Greg lowered his head. "Quiet."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"She just hasn't been herself lately. You've been out about three weeks now so you haven't seen it but she doesn't even argue when Grissom gives her crap assignments. At least thats what I heard Nick telling Catherine."

Warrick frowned and thanked Greg before walking away. When he found Sara she was once again buried knee deep in trash. She looked up when he entered the room.

"Warrick I want to apologize for putting you on the spot there with Greg."

He nodded and opened another bag of trash. When he didn't say anything else Sara assumed that he was angry. She decided to leave him alone and continued to sort through the garbage. 

"Oh this is so gross!" Sara exclaimed holding up a used condom in her gloved hand.

Warrick chuckled. "I've found several of those already. Sorted them into evidence bags in case we need them for DNA. You did say anything odd."

Warrick looked behind him to make sure no one was looking in on them. "Sara I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I wasn't hungry."

"What?"

"My lunch. I wasn't hungry. I saw you looking at it as I threw it away. I never eat much at work. You know considering the type of stuff we work with."

"I wasn't going to ask about that."

"What then?" She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"Hey guys did you find anything?" Grissom's unmistakable voice filled the room.

Warrick and Sara both stood up to show them the possible evidence they had found.

"Well we can assume that our vic was sexually active," Grissom remarked looked at all of the condoms. "Why don't you guys run these over to Greg and call it a day. You can finish up tomorrow." 

Fifteen minutes later they were heading for their respective cars. Warrick glanced at Sara and smiled. She had a piece of moldy banana in her hair.

"Sara I was going to ask you something before."

"Yeah I know. Grissom interrupted you before. Whats up?"

"Hey Warrick stop!" Catherine's voice could be heard behind them. 

Warrick groaned before turning around. "Hey Cath."

Catherine caught up to them while panting for breath. "Hey Sara," she said nodding to the other woman. "Warrick I need to talk to you for a few minutes if possible."

Sara smiled. "Warrick I'll chat with you tomorrow. I'm going home to get this trash washed off of me."

Warrick nodded. "Sure thing Sara. See you later." He watched as she walked to her car. The banana was still in her hair.

Catherine smiled at her friend. "Warrick, you and Sara are friendly?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah she is a nice person once you get to know her."

"When have the two of you ever talked? She always gave you way too much flak for the mistakes you made in the past." Catherine deftly referred to his past gambling habits.

Warrick grinned. "She visited me a lot at the hospital. I got to see a bit of her personality that she doesn't show us at work. She is a good person."

Catherine cocked her head quizzically and regarded him as if she had finally figured out a mystery that had been bothering her. "Are you...?"

He smiled. "Cath this couldn't be what you stopped me for?"

"No it isn't but that can wait. Now answer my question."

"Yeah I am."

"You know it could get complicated," she said seriously.

"Catherine everything is complicated. Now tell me what you needed me for."

Sensing he wouldn't speak on the topic anymore she began asking him about a case he had worked several months before. Thirty minutes later they parted ways but not before Catherine sincerely wished him luck. He knew what she was talking about and appreciated her support.

Brushing as much trash off of himself as possible he hopped in his vehicle and pulled out his cell phone. Pushing speed dial five he put the phone up to his ear and was pleased to note she answered on the first ring.

"Sidle."

"Hey Sara its Warrick."

"Heya Warrick."

"I still wanted to ask you..."

"Hold on call waiting."

"What?!" He nearly shouted.

"Hahahaha I am kidding." She continued laughing.

He grinned and waited for her to calm down. "Sara I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime."

"You mean out with you while not at work?"

"Yeah."

"You mean like on a date."

"Yeah."

"You want to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah."

A moment of silence passed and Warrick felt himself grow a little nervous.

"Yes." 

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N:** I cleaned up the previous chapters a bit and changed some wording around. No huge changes just a few small details. Thanks for all of the reviews so far (even if for some reason none of them are showing up. I hope they are positive lol...). 

I thought I should mention that this story will mostly be case file weak. I am trying to show that these people do have jobs though so will from time to time have them working on slightly different cases. 

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Five:**

**Two weeks later...**

"Sara slow down. I can't believe I let you drive!" Warrick shouted while frantically trying to put his seatbelt on.

"Warrick calm down. I am a superb driver," she quipped confidently. 

Warrick blanched as Sara weaved in and out of traffic lanes in order to get to their destination a few minutes sooner. Only ten minutes ago they had been enjoying a quiet meal at one of his favorite restaurants. One thing he learned early on in his career is that life as a CSI demands that you always be ready for the job. Grissom had given them each a call separately and told them to report to a crime scene. 

Warrick forced his eyes off of the road and said a silent prayer that Sara wouldn't kill either of them before they reached their destination. Looking at Sara he smiled warmly. She cleaned up well. Very well. The skirt and blouse she had chosen to wear tonight were simple in design but appeared to be elegant on Sara's frame. He had always thought of Catherine as the 'major looker' at the lab. Sara always downplayed her looks with the clothing she chose and that scowl she wore when anyone tried to pay her a compliment. Staring at Sara now he realized how wrong he had been. While Catherine had a definite striking beauty about her looks, Sara possessed a more 'girl next door' type of beauty which was just as appealing to him. 

"Want a picture?" she teased.

Warrick chuckled. "Well its either look at you or look at the road. Considering that I can hear all of the cars blaring their horns at you I am guessing that looking at you is safer for my sanity."

She smiled. "I am sorry our date was interrupted."

"I don't mind. We both work the same job and each of us knows and understands the demands that come with it. But I must ask, will you go out with me again?"

She didn't answer him for several seconds. "Warrick I am not sure if this is a good idea."

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Definitely. Most fun I've had in awhile in fact. The music in that place was amazing."

"Whats the problem then Sara? Are you worried about what our friends at work will say? I'm not. You know its been a few weeks since you agreed to go out with me. I know our schedules haven't really allowed it until tonight. Were you having second thoughts?"

She pursed her lips and continued to concentrate on the road. "No not really. Warrick you know how I applied for that promotion?"

"Yeah you and Nick both went for it. I was talking to Nick about it a few days ago. Apparently no decision has been made yet."

"Exactly. I really want this position. I've worked my ass off to get it. And I don't want to give Grissom any excuse not recommend me."

Warrick frowned slightly. "Sara what are you not telling me? And what does this have to do with our going out?"

Sara sighed. "Grissom has been really hard on me for awhile now. I think he would use any excuse not to promote me. An office romance would be that. Oh look we are here. Lets discuss this later ok?" she said as the car squealed to a stop.

"Hey wait a minute," Warrick replied firmly. "First of all Sara have you noticed how we are dressed and the fact that we are showing up together? People are going to talk. I don't care. I am interested in you and I refuse to run around pretending to be ashamed of it," he said while reaching for his kit.

"Warrick can we please save this discussion for later?" she pleaded.

He shook his head. "Yeah sure Sara. Lets get going. Luckily we brought our kits with us on the date."

"I brought a change of clothes too but we haven't had time and I sure as hell am not going to change here. Doesn't matter now." She grabbed her kit and stepped out of the vehicle.

Grissom greeted them with a mixed look of confusion and disapproval. "Where have you two been?" He paused for a moment as he gazed at their attire. "Did you come together?" 

The question seemed like an accusation to Sara who racked her brain for a suitable explanation. 

Warrick beat her to it. "We were having dinner when you called Griss. What have we got here?" he said without shame.

Grissom nodded at the younger man. "Multiple shooting here at this dance club. Three DBs. Catherine is questioning the witnesses now. Warrick you and I will assist her. Sara I want you to go help Nick process the crime scene." Grissom looked at Sara once more before walking away.

Sara inwardly groaned as she headed towards the crime scene. This is exactly what she had hoped to avoid. Nick spotted her and strutted up grinning from ear to ear.

"Nicky do I even want to know why you are smiling like that at me?" she asked suspiciously.

He clutched his hands over his heart and pretended to be wounded. "Oh come on. You aren't going to be a good sport and congratulate me?"

Sara frowned for a moment before grasping what he was talking about. Realization hit like a well aimed punch in the gut.

"I uh didn't know."

Nick visibly blushed. "Oh geez Sara I thought you knew. Carvallo talked to me this morning after shift and I had assumed he did the same with you. Damn I am so sorry." 

Sara would have been more angry except for the worry and sincerity she heard in her friend's voice. Nick would never be malicious and had only hoped for her to be pleased for him. She forced a smile on her face and took his hands in hers.

"Nicky there is no one I would rather have lost the promotion too. However, if you ever try to boss me around I will castrate you." 

He laughed. "No hard feelings Sara?"

"None. And I really am happy for you. Now lead me to my DBs."

"Sure thing. By the way you look nice tonight. Hot date interrupted?" he inquired.

"Nothing that amazing. I was just having dinner with Warrick."

"Ah he told me you guys were going to go out sometime. Its nice to see the two of you finally getting along. Here check this out," he said pointing to three bodies sprawled out on the ground.

"Wow these guys look like they were executed professionally. Check out the bullet wound between each of their eyebrows. Our guy is an amazing shot to have gotten all three like that. Were any of the witnesses able to give a description of the shooter?"

"Actually no. Apparently quite the rave was going on in here. Only one person saw these three get shot and he claims to not have gotten a good look at at the perp."

Sara frowned. "Do we know for sure that the shooter is a 'him'?"

Nick chuckled. "Sara where have your powers of observation gone to? This is a gay dance club. Or didn't you notice the 'Jocks and more Jocks' sign outside? I think a woman trying to get in here would have caused a commotion."

Sara blushed. "I was thinking about other things. Ok so we have a guy with a gun walk into this place, execute three patrons with only one person noticing, then he walks out as if nothing happened? How many people were here tonight? Looks like it has mostly been cleared out now."

Nick nodded. "Yeah the people still around are employees. There were thirty-three people here. Most of the patrons claimed to not have seen anything at all. Warrick, Cath and Griss are interviewing them now."

Sara glanced around. "You know its pretty dark in here. Do they have one of those fake smoke machines?"

"Oh you mean a fog machine? Yeah it was running when we got here. Griss had them turn it off so we could see."

She nodded. "Ok so between the dim lights and the fog machine its possible no one saw what happened. If he was using a silencer then its possible no one heard the shots over the loud music." She smirked at Nick who was squatting by one of the bodies. "This is going to be a fun one Nicky."

Several frustrating hours later Sara and Nick were both exhausted. He looked at her with disbelief while shaking his head.

"We have like at least three hundred prints here. Probably more," he groaned.

"Nick I think I have an idea. Do you know if this club has an entrance fee?"

Nick's eyes widened. "Sara! How would I know?" 

Sara heard the insult in his voice and smiled lightly. "I didn't mean that you frequent this club silly. Come on lets go find the manager."

A few minutes later they were speaking to an older charismatic gentleman. "Hi there I am Art Yandich." He smiled at Sara and winked at Nick.

Sara couldn't help but grin when she noticed how uncomfortable Nick seemed. She shook Art's hand before introducing herself. "I am Sara Sidle and this is Nick Stokes. We are with the crime lab. Would you mind if we asked you some questions?"

The man smiled warmly. "Not at all. I told your Dr. Grissom everything I could which wasn't much. I kept getting the impression he wanted to get away from me as fast as possible. Shame that." He winked at Nick again.

Nick lowered his head and Sara openly grinned. "Mr. Yandich..."

"Hush now. Call me Art."

"Art then," she corrected herself. "Art could you tell me if there is an entrance fee for this establishment?"

"Sure there is. Only $7.00. Just enough to keep harassing patrons out."

Sara nodded understandingly. "You wouldn't happen to keep a log of who comes in and out?" she asked hopefully.

"Actually we do. Its not perfect mind you. When it gets busy in here its hard to get everyone's name. We keep the log 'cause we have nightly prize contests." He winked at Nick again.

Sara had to restrain herself from snickering. "Would you mind if we saw the log and if you could point us to the doorman who keeps the log that would be great."

"Sure I'll be glad to help in anyway possible. This is some nasty business that happened tonight." He turned around obviously looking for someone in the room. Finally he seemed to spot him and yelled, "Hey Mick come over here. These folks would like to talk to you."

The man he addressed walked over and nodded to both Nick and Sara before looking at his boss expectantly. Art patted him on the shoulder with affection.

"This is my nephew Micky. He works here a few nights a week to help out. Earns a little extra cash."

Micky nodded at each of them again.

"Micky I was wondering if you could show me your log books."

"Sure not a problem follow me." Sara and Nick thanked Art for his time and followed behind Mick to the front door. He pulled a few sheets of paper and handed them to Sara. "We check their IDs and then have them put their name on this paper and give them this little ticket on the end so that they can get back inside if they leave." He was pointing to to a perforated edge on the name list which held tickets with the club's logo and date.

Nick stared at the list in disbelief. "Sara you don't think..."

She smiled. "Probably not but if he had to sign in then maybe we will get lucky. I doubt our guy is that stupid though." She spent a few minutes looking at the names on the listed on the log. "Hmmm there are a few weird ones here. Lets just get this to Grissom so he can go over it."

Sara moved to walk out of the building however stopped when she realized that Nick wasn't following her. When she turned back around she found him tapping his foot and staring at her expectantly. She groaned inwardly. _'God I don't need this. I do not need this right now.'_

"Are we all done here Nick?"

He grinned. "Your learning quickly Sara! Yeah sure we are done," he teased.

Sara turned and left quickly before she said something she knew she would regret. Nick was her best friend in Vegas and he honestly didn't mean any harm in his joking but she knew her temper would go over board if she had to listen to him much longer.

Catching up to her Nick grabbed her arm tightly. "Sara whats got into you? You know I was just kidding around with you. I would never hold my position above your head."

Sighing Sara said, "I know Nicky. I just am not feeling very jovial tonight. I'm sorry."

Still holding onto her arm Nick said, "Sara are you sure you are doing alright? Ever since Warrick got shot about a month ago you've seemed a little down. I thought after you were cleared of the shooting that you would lighten up a bit but honestly I just think that you've gotten more withdrawn."

"Its just...look Nicky don't worry about it. I am alright."

He growled. "That is total bullshit Sara. I am not sure why you continue to try and push me and everyone who cares about you away. Its not going to work."

Sara cocked her head to the side and regarded him. Nick Stokes rarely got angry. "Nick are you sure this conversation is appropriate for the workplace?"

Nick quickly looked around and was pleased to note that no one was paying them any attention. "Sara I don't know exactly what is wrong with you these days but I have a few ideas. I'll let you have your way and drop it for now. Besides your right, this probably isn't appropriate for the workplace. Lets go show Grissom this list."

Grissom looked up from something he was reading when he saw the two CSIs approaching. "Nick, Sara, what did you find?"

Nick held up an evidence bag. "More finger prints than we could possibly count and not much else. Sara did find the one piece of pay dirt though." Nick grinned at her.

"What did you find Sara?" Grissom asked impatiently.

She handed him the log and explained how each patron had to pay to get in the club and sign their names for a prize drawing. 

Grissom smiled appreciatively. "Nice find Sara. I didn't even think to ask for something like this. Why don't you two head back to the lab. Warrick, Catherine and I will be following shortly. I don't think we will find anything else here tonight."

Nick turned to Sara. "Mind if I catch a ride with you? I rode in with Catherine cause my car is in the shop."

"Sure not a problem. Lets go."

They both hopped in her Tahoe. Nick quickly fastened his seatbelt. Having driven with Sara before he was prepared for the worst.

"Sara you think you could drive around the speed limit this time?"

She chuckled. "Yeah sure."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief. "So you and Warrick?"

She rolled her eyes. "We are friends. Just like you and me."

"Uh huh. How many dates is this now?"

"It wasn't a date and its the first one. We are just friends," she said firmly.

"You know Warrick is a nice guy. I think you two would make a nice couple."

"NICK!"

"Ok ok. You guys are just 'friends'.

"Exactly," she growled.

"Have you slept with him yet?" he teased.

"Nick have you forgotten that I carry a gun?" she asked dangerously.

"Nope I just wanted to see how far you would let me go before making that threat. I'll shut up now."

Sara heard the laughter in his voice and smiled. It wasn't possible to stay mad at Nick. She decided to wipe that stupid grin off of his face though. 

"Nick I changed my mind about driving slowly."

"Oh shit."

*****

Sara sat in the lab alone attempting to avoid everyone. So far it was working. She kept thinking about her dinner earlier in the evening with Warrick and the fact that she really enjoyed herself. She wanted to spend more time with him. He clearly was interested in spending more time with her and she had to admit that she enjoyed being in his presence. _'It would never work out. I am in love with another man.'_

"Sara I need to speak to you in my office." 

"Sure thing Grissom. Be right there." _'Speak of the devil.'_

A few minutes later Sara found herself at the entrance to Grissom's office. She leaned against the doorway casually. 

"Hey whats up?"

"Come in and shut the door," he said plainly without looking up from what he was working on.

Sara raised her eyebrows but did what he said. _'This can't be good.'_

After sitting down and occupying herself by looking at the multitude of odd looking bugs and other unidentifiable things frequenting her boss' office Grissom finally acknowledged her.

"Sara," he sighed. "Carvallo asked me to talk to you concerning the promotion you applied for."

Sara already knew the outcome but decided to let him talk. 

"We feel that Nick Stokes is more qualified for this position at this time."

She nodded. "Ok on what basis? I have better evaluation scores and a better solve rate."

Grissom pursed his lips tightly. He decided not to mention that they weren't supposed to be sharing that information with each other. "Its not what you do have that is lacking Sara. Its what you don't have. People skills."

She snorted. "Your one to talk."

Grissom ignored her jab. "Sara your skills as a CSI are invaluable to this lab. Your work ethic and personal integrity probably outshines any other CSI we have. However," he said cryptically, " you still have room to grow. We feel that at this time Nick Stokes is a more complete CSI."

Sara sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing. "Ok are we done here?"

"No." Grissom leaned back in his chair and studied her for a moment. He seemed hesitant to broach his next subject. 

"Sara are you and Warrick seeing each other outside of the lab?"

"What?"

"Its a simple enough question."

"Grissom I don't see how that would be your's or anyone else's business," she spat out.

"Anything that could cause 'issues' with my staff is my business."

She seemed flabbergasted. "I uh...we are friends."

"So you aren't dating?"

Sara glared at him. "Grissom I am not going to answer these questions. What I do in my free time is none of your concern. You made sure of that!"

He frowned. "So what you are doing is going from one guy to the next until someone says yes?"

Sara would swear later that she felt her jaw hit the floor. She stood up so quickly that the chair she was in slammed against the wall. "Grissom this isn't about Warrick and I is it? Its about me and you. You said 'no' Grissom or don't you remember? I am trying to move on." Sara cursed herself for the tears that welled up on her eyes. She shook her head at him as if still shocked that he would say such a thing to her.

"Let me go Grissom," she finally whispered before turning around and leaving him alone in the office.

Grissom lowered his head into his hands once she left. "I'm trying," he muttered softly.

**To be continued....**


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the positive reviews folks! I can't say enough how much it inspires me to write more. Keep them coming and I will keep the chapters coming!

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Six:**

Warrick Brown couldn't decide if he was pissed off or simply worried. When Sara brushed him off earlier that morning after he returned to the lab he had been angry. That was until he saw the look on her face. She had seemed on the verge of tears. He let her pass him without another word completely unsure of what to do. Part of the mystery was solved once he ran into Nick and Catherine in the break room at the end of shift.

"Nick you really deserved it."

"Yeah but you should have seen the look on her face Catherine."

"Sara is a big girl Nick. She can handle it."

Warrick frowned. "What are you guys talking about?"

Catherine grinned. "I was just congratulating Nick on his promotion. He somehow forgot to mention it all day." She lightly punched Nick in the shoulder at which point he feigned injury. "Hey Warrick I was asking Nick earlier if he wanted to come over to my place and celebrate his promotion. I'm cooking." She winked. "Grissom will be there too," she added.

Warrick smiled warmly. "Yeah sure I'll come. Great job Nick. I know you have to be thrilled."

Nick chuckled. "Man that is simply an understatement."

Warrick slapped Nick on the shoulder before addressing them both. "Have either of you seen Sara around?"

Catherine and Nick glanced heavily at each other. "Yeah she left about ten minutes ago War," Nick answered.

"When I passed her in the hall earlier she was very upset. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't even look at me. I guess this is why," Warrick said referring to the promotion.

Catherine let out an unladylike grunt. "I saw her storming out of Grissom's office a few hours ago. Not sure what happened but it wasn't good."

Nick nodded. "I'm going to call Sara in a few. See if she is ok. I think she is taking this pretty hard."

"No, give her a day or two Nick. She is probably just beating herself up right now. You know how Sara can be," Catherine commented.

"Yeah your probably right. I'll wait and see how she is tomorrow. Give her some time to cool off. What do you think Warrick?"

"Hey man you know her better than I do. Listen guys I gotta go. Catherine can I borrow you for a minute?"

"Sure thing. Nick show up at my place about seven tonight. We will have dinner before work," she said as she followed Warrick out of the break room.

Warrick didn't say anything until they had left the building and reached his car. Leaning his hands against the car he hung his head low.

Catherine looked at him with concern and put her hand on his shoulder. "Warrick honey what is wrong?"

"Am I wasting my time with this?" he muttered.

"With what? I don't understand."

"Sara."

"Oh." She sounded surprised. "Oh. I don't know Warrick."

"I think I like the girl but I don't know if she is even interested."

Catherine heard steps behind her and saw some people leaving the building. "Hey why don't we sit in your car for this conversation."

"Yeah sure." He opened the driver's door and unlocked the passenger's side.

Catherine settled herself in the passenger's seat and looked at him gravely. "I knew you two were talking more and that you were somewhat interested in her but I honestly didn't think it would go very far. Sara doesn't exactly have a winning personality."

Warrick shook his head. "Catherine I don't think you have ever taken the time to get to know her. She...she makes me laugh."

Catherine held up her hands in defense. "Whoa there buddy. I am not insulting her. I am simply stating a fact. Sara tends to put people off. She isn't exactly known for her social skills."

He knew he couldn't argue with her on that one.

"Your serious about her though aren't you?"

He chuckled. "Thats why I have you out here talking to me Cath. I need some friendly advice."

Catherine sighed deeply. "Ok Warrick there is something you should know. Grissom would probably kill me if I told you this." She paused. "Whew ok. You remember when the lab blew up?"

"Of course Cath. It wasn't _that_ long ago."

"Well at the end of that shift Sara asked Grissom to go out with her."

"Holy shit. No way."

"Yes way. He said no."

Warrick laid his head against the steering wheel. "Damn Cath this explains a lot."

She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"When we were driving to that night club last night Sara said she wasn't sure she would go out with me again. She said something about how Grissom was being really hard on her lately and going out with me might cost her the promotion. She didn't mention that she had the hots for him," he muttered sarcastically.

"Warrick you had to of noticed how they have always acted around each other."

"Yeah when she first came here I figured they had something going on however lately they are hardly talking. This explains a lot."

"I'll tell you one thing Warrick. Sara is probably feeling pretty vulnerable right now. Between that ass Hank cheating on her, Grissom shooting her down, her killing that guy last month and losing this promotion she has taken quite a beating recently."

"Yeah."

Catherine grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "What I am trying to tell you is that she probably isn't sure she can trust you yet. If your serious about your interest in her then give her some time. Otherwise back off now and be glad you made a new friend."

Warrick smiled at his friend. "Catherine I'm glad I've got you to talk to sometimes."

"Anytime. So what are you going to do?"

"First I am going to kick you out of my car. Second I am going after the girl."

Catherine laughed as she got out of the car. "Be careful Warrick," she said as she closed the door.

*****

"I'M COMING DAMNIT!" A female voice roared from the other side of the door.

Warrick suddenly had doubts about his decision to wake Sara up. _'Too late to turn back now.'_

A moment later Sara's front door opened and he could tell she was surprised to see him. 

"Warrick? What are you doing here?" 

The first thing Warrick noticed was that Sara looked like shit. The second was her slightly slurred voice. He knew immediately she had been drinking.

"Sara can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." She opened the door for him to enter then locked it behind him.

Warrick walked over to the love seat opposite the couch and sat down. Looking around he was surprised that Sara's apartment was a bit cluttered. While she had been to his place several times this was the she let him see her apartment.

"What do you want Warrick?" Sara sighed as she sat down on the couch. She looked very tired. There was a pillow and a blanket beside her as well. Warrick knew she had fallen asleep out here. 

Further observation revealed multiple beer bottles on the floor beside her. Warrick hoped that those had collected over several days and weren't all from this morning. When he looked up to talk her he chuckled. She had already fallen back asleep.

Warrick stood up and looked around. _'Right now. I decide right now if this is too much.' _His gaze fell on the sleeping form of Sara Sidle and he knew that it wasn't a very difficult decision after all. Walking into her bedroom he quickly realized why she was sleeping on the couch. Her bed was covered over with dirty clothes. Warrick grabbed a handful of clothes and went in search of the washer and dryer. Once he found them in a closet near the kitchen he retrieved the rest of the clothing.

Finally he changed the sheets on Sara's bed. He spent another ten minutes cleaning up the room before going back to the couch where Sara rested. He gingerly picked her up and was amazed that she felt so light. He carefully walked back to her bedroom and laid her in the bed before covering her up. As he left he shut the bedroom door and finally contemplated the rest of the apartment.

First he threw a load of laundry in the washer and then started on the dishes. The worst part was picking up the beer bottles. Warrick couldn't decide if he wanted to shake Sara senseless for having them or hug her knowing that she had been in so much pain to have gone this far.

Three hours later the place was spotless. He had taken the garbage out and double bagged the ones that had beer bottles in them. He was probably being paranoid but he didn't want anyone knowing about them for Sara's sake.

Opening up the refrigerator he rolled his eyes. "Damn Sara." The contents of her fridge held a few pieces of cheese, a container of tofu and a six pack of beer. Warrick grabbed the beer and emptied it into the sink. Finally he picked up the keys to Sara's Tahoe and left the apartment.

Once he reached the nearest grocery store he put the car in park and went inside. He had never shopped for a vegetarian before but did his best to get only healthy things. He avoided the tofu. By the time he was back at her apartment Warrick was feeling exhausted. He decided not to stay however. He wrote a quick note explaining to Sara that it was he who cleaned her place. He wasn't sure she would remember him being there.

Finally he left and returned home.

*****

Warrick was putting his personal belongings in his locker that night when she approached him.

"Warrick I need to talk to you." 

Warrick noted that her voice sounded hard. He didn't turn around but nodded his head so she would know that he heard her.

"Warrick I am not sure what you think you saw at my place this morning..."

Warrick whirled around exasperated. "Sara what I saw was you passed out on the couch with more beer bottles surrounding you than I could count on first glance," he hissed. "You need help."

"You don't decide what I need Warrick!"

"In this case I do. You obviously can't. I am intervening before it gets worse. So right now you decide if you want me to help you or if you want me to go to Grissom."

She sputtered and looked so pissed off that he was sure that if she had her gun she would have shot him. "You wouldn't!"

Warrick knew not to back down. "You want to place a bet on that?" his voice was hard.

Sara looked behind her to make sure they were still alone. "_My_ life is not _your _concern."

Warrick closed the distance between them so that their faces were only inches apart. His heart started to beat faster as she stared defiantly up at him. He felt his anger diminishing. "Sara I am choosing to make your life my concern. You need a friend," he said softly.

"And is that all you want Warrick Brown? A friend?" she sounded surprised.

His lips curled into a smile as he reached his hand up to cup her face gently. "Thats all I want until you have more to give."

"Warrick I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Her shoulders slumped as she let her chagrin slip away.

He pulled her into a hug and held her tight. Sara returned the hug and for a moment felt safe in his strong arms.

He released her after a moment not wanting anyone to walk in on them. "So you want to have breakfast with me after shift?" He phrased it like a question but he didn't intend to give her a choice.

She chuckled as she left for the break room. "Yeah sure my place or yours?"

"Yours," he said following her. "After this morning your apartment is cleaner than mine."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N:** Once again thanks for the reviews! This chapter was actually pretty difficult to write so I apologize for the delay. I'll try to get the next one out sooner. :) 

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Seven:**

**One week later...**

Sara walked into the break room grinning. She couldn't help it. Every time she tried to force her normal stoic expression onto her face she failed. By all accounts she was in a good mood. 

"Hey guys whats up?" she chirped.

"Uh hi Sara." Catherine said with confusion.

"Sara, Sara, Sara. You are looking _fine_ today if I may say so myself," Greg commented with a syrupy voice.

Sara flashed him a toothy grin. "You can say so as much as you like Greg, but you still can't touch me."

"Sara you truly wound me," Greg whispered melodramatically to her.

"Greg I am going to wound you if you don't shut your trap and sit down," Grissom said without rancor. 

Sara winked at Greg before sitting down next to Nick. Her mood just kept getting better and better.

Grissom looked down at his notes. "Where is Warrick?"

"He is on vacation starting tonight remember?" Catherine chimed in.

"Yes thats right. Ok people its a relatively slow night. Catherine how is that nightclub shooting you and Warrick are working on coming along?"

She shrugged lightly before answering. "Not bad. We have a few leads. Its going to be harder without Warrick. I was going to go interview some possible suspects tonight."

Grissom nodded. "Ok and take Greg with you. He might learn something and maybe he can help out."

Greg nearly bounded out of his chair with excitement until he caught Grissom's glare and settled back down.

Grissom looked over at Nick. "Are you up for working solo tonight?"

Nick true to his nature grinned widely. "Always."

"You have a DB at the Tangiers. Looks like suicide." Grissom handed him the file and Nick grabbed it without hesitation.

"Sara you are staying in the lab tonight. If anything comes up I'll send you out. I'll be in my office with paperwork." With that Grissom turned around quickly and left.

The other CSIs flashed Sara some sympathetic looks and she smiled in return. She knew she should be used to this type of treatment by now, but for some reason it still irked her. She vowed to herself that she would not let him destroy her good mood however. That thought was almost ruined when she realized that he hadn't qualified which lab work she was supposed to work on. _'Guess I'll have to go ask him myself.'_

Standing outside of his closed office door she forced on a calm front and knocked lightly. When he called for her to open the door she did so and smiled while asking him what he wanted her to do exactly.

Grissom seemed surprised for a moment and appeared to think about the question. "Why don't you pull one of these cold cases down and work on that?"

"A cold case? Your kidding with me right?" she exclaimed.

Grissom stared at her for a moment. "No Sara I am not _'kidding'_.

"Grissom is this punishment for something I did? There are three DBs on Catherine's case and you assigned another DB to Nick tonight. You sent Greg to work with Catherine and you are keeping me here in the lab to work on cold cases?" With each sentence she spoke her voice got progressively louder until she was almost shouting. So much for the good mood.

"Sara," he snapped, "In case you have forgotten I am the supervisor of this shift. And while you may not respect me personally you will respect the position."

Sara answered by glaring defiantly at him.

"Do I need to pick a case for you? Get you started?"

"No." Her voice dripped acid as she walked over to the fish and grabbed the first case she saw that looked mildly interesting. Without looking at him she turned to leave his office. She had just opened the door when he spoke again.

"Sara stop," he muttered.

"What do you need?" she asked impolitely.

"Shut the door and sit down. Now," he added when she hesitated.

Sara took a deep breath and slowly shut the door. She had already come close to completely exploding during this encounter and wanted to get her temper under control. Exhaling lightly she sat down in the chair across from his desk and stared at him expectantly.

"Sara I wasn't keeping you in the lab tonight to punish you. I needed to keep someone behind in case anything came up."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "So I couldn't have gone on that case with Nick and left if something came up?"

He sighed. "Sara the decisions I make concerning the employees in this lab are not meant to be taken as personal affronts.

Sara shook her head from side to side incredulously. "Grissom you do realize that in the past month you have gone out of your way to do this to me several times? And tonight you sent _Greg _out over me. To be honest with you I am expecting a demotion to hit me at anytime. Or maybe a transfer to Ecklie's shift."

"Sara like I said, this is not personal."

"What is it then? Am I being punished because of something I did professionally?"

"Sara you are not being punished. I keep trying to tell you that."

Sara felt like she was talking to a brick wall. "Ok Grissom you win. Are we done here?"

"Yes." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Sara we used to be on talking terms."

She chuckled sarcastically as she walked out the door. "No Grissom we used to be friends," she said loudly enough for him to hear. As she walked down the hall to a deserted work area she couldn't even remember having been in a good mood earlier that evening.

*****

Sara sat quietly contemplating the case in front of her. It was two years old and Warrick had been the lead. Thinking about Warrick made her smile and forget the case for a moment.

She never would have known how great he could be if they hadn't gotten into that argument a week ago in the locker room. After shift he insisted on coming home with her. She let her mind drift back to that day.

"_You can cook?"_

_He smiled. "Of course I can cook. My grandmother taught me how. Of course I rarely cook for vegetarians. You are a difficult woman to please Sara," he said with a friendly wink as he worked on making them a few omelets._

_She watched him with admiration. "You know I am a decent cook too. I was raised in a B&B you know. I had to help out all the time."_

"_The closest thing this city has to a Bed and Breakfast is one of the hotels on the strip," he laughed._

"_We come from really different backgrounds."_

"_Yeah we do but we aren't all that different," he spoke smiling at her. "Ah here we are! Two omelets. One veggie and one tasty!"_

_She looked at his meat filled omelet and mock gagged. "It was sweet of you to make me the veggie one."_

"_Well I want you to eat. I don't think I would have gotten much down you if I had made two meat lovers omelets."_

_She chuckled. "Nope you wouldn't have."_

_Later they sat on her couch watching a movie he had brought with him, 'The Shawshank Redemption' . Afterwards knowing that they would each be tired soon and he would leave Sara turned to talk with him._

"_Warrick I am not an alcoholic," she said seriously._

_Warrick reached his hand up to rub over his face as if by doing so he would be able to avoid this conversation.. "Sara I never said that you were."_

"_You said I had a problem."_

"_You do. I didn't say that it was alcoholism."_

"_Then what?" she asked a little more hotly than she intended._

"_Sara I don't want to get into a fight with you."_

"_Warrick stop avoiding the question. What is it with you men?"_

"_Whoa. Stop right there. 'Us men'? Sara I don't even need to ask who you are talking about. I. Am. Not. Him. You want to know what your problem is? You take everything too hard. You've spent your whole life being the best at everything that you don't know how to handle losing. And when you do lose you pretend like nothing happened. You bottle it up inside and continue living your life until something else happens and you lose again. Eventually you've lost so much that a friend comes over to your place one day and sees you open the door drunk and looking like total shit."_

_Sara shook her head trying to deny what he was saying. "Warrick I would never compare you to Hank." _

"_Sara I'm not talking about Hank. I'm talking about Grissom."_

_Her head shot up and she looked shocked. _

"_Yeah I know about you two. Well a little bit at least. If he is the guy you want I won't stand in your way. But I'm not going anywhere either. Like I said before, you need a friend. I know what its like to fall so low your not sure you can get back up. I wasn't alone then and I sure as hell am not going to leave you alone."_

_Sara gazed at him with tears in her eyes. She wanted to say that she didn't need him or anyone else but it wasn't the truth. When he opened his arms she flung herself against his chest and let him hold her tight while she cried unspent tears. "Warrick I've been so hard on you before," she said after a few minutes._

"_Sara you have got to stop apologizing for things that happened in the past. Yeah our first year working together might have been a bit rough but I always figured it was because you were hot for me," he quipped to ease the tension._

_She pulled back quickly and saw the laughter in his eyes. Without thinking she leaned forward to kiss him, but he stopped her. She looked at him with confusion._

"_Sara you need to mean it."_

_She once again questioned him with her eyes._

"_I won't lie to you Sara. I am attracted to you. But you need to know for sure that I am the guy you want. Lets not play games with each other. I've had enough of that in my life and from what I've heard you have too."_

_Sara nodded slowly before pulling away from him. She continued to hold his hand however while sitting closely to him on the couch. _

"_Will you have dinner with me tonight," she asked._

"_Yes," he grinned at her._

Sara was broken out of her reverie by footsteps falling behind her. She turned around and was relieved to see that they belonged to Nick.

"Sara want to have lunch with me?"

"Sure Nick. You mind if we go out? I don't really want to be here right now."

He frowned and nodded. "Come on lets go. I'm driving."

She giggled and agreed. 

Once they reached the restaurant Nick pressed her to tell him what was wrong.

"Nicky when you left I was in a great mood. The other CSIs left with you. Who do you think is responsible for my mood?"

He groaned. "Grissom."

"Yep," she chirped. "Look though lets drop it. He and I haven't gotten along very well in quite awhile. I refuse to let it ruin every day of my life."

Nick sat back in his chair. "Well then..."

She looked at him suspiciously. "When then what?"

"You and Warrick?"

"You know you pop into this line of questioning way too much!" she snarled.

Nick decided to not back down this time. "Hey I am just practicing my superior investigating techniques. So lets put two and two together. You came into shift tonight grinning from ear to ear. Warrick requested the week off. If I was to make a deduction right now I would say that you wore him out," he quipped.

"Nicky!" 

"Hey don't act so shocked. Everybody knows you two have been hanging out. Catherine was telling me how he stares at you when he doesn't think anyone is looking. Personally I like the idea of you two hooking up. You are actually smiling some these days."

Sara groaned before settling her head in hands. "Does everyone at the lab think we are sleeping together?"

"Well I don't think Ecklie's crew knows about it yet."

Sara's face twisted into an expression of disgust. "People spend way too much time gossiping. Nick I promise you that Warrick and I are just friends. Can we drop this please?"

Nick chuckled and was happy that he finally was able to throw Sara off base. He already knew that nothing had happened between her and Warrick but very much enjoyed making her squirm. By the time their lunches arrived they moved on to the much more comfortable topic of dead bodies and unsolved crimes.

*****

Sara spent the rest of her shift isolating herself from the rest of the team. She wasn't any closer to solving the cold case she had picked earlier but refused to give up. It had been a case that Catherine and Warrick worked on. An older couple who owned a small corner grocery store had been shot and killed late one evening. No money had been removed from the register or the small safe on the premises. Nothing appeared to have been stolen from them. There were no witnesses. Nor did the couple have any family or friends who could provide motive.

Catherine and Warrick had covered all of their bases but had nothing to go on. The case was thrown on the fish until she had picked it up earlier in the evening. 

When she looked at her watch she saw that shift had ended thirty minutes ago and decided to call it a day. No point in wasting more time on a case that had no leads. She gathered up all of her files and proceeded to return them to Grissom's office. She was relieved to see that he wasn't there.

On the way to the break room her cell phone rang.

"Sidle."

"Guess who?"

"Heya Warrick," she said. 

"Are you coming over?"

"You are on vacation silly. You are supposed to be enjoying yourself."

"When you are around I do enjoy myself. So are you coming over?"

"Well I am feeling a bit scuzzy. I need to take a shower."

He laughed. "Take a shower here. I've got clean towels and I know you have a change of clothes in your car. I won't take no for answer. You might as well submit now."

"Okay okay! You got me. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"See you soon."

"Yep." Sara put her cell phone away as she walked into the break room. Then she stopped. Sitting on the table was a cute little cactus and a card with her name on it. With some trepidation she opened the card to see yet another simple message from the one man who had the ability to drive her crazy like no other.

'Sorry. Friends? From Grissom' the card read.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N:** I know I promised to get this one out quicker but I just found out that my boyfriend and I are moving soon! Lots of packing ect. I also wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story so decided to just let it write itself. If there are spelling/grammar erros please forgive me! I am finishing this chapter up at 4am! I love you guys! Keep the reviews coming! 

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Eight:**

Sara sat in her car after shift feeling very confused. She didn't know what to think about Grissom's cactus he got for her. She didn't know what to think about anything anymore. Spending time with Warrick made her happier than she had felt in years. A simple note from Grissom still sent her heart racing.

She had loved Grissom for a long time. However she was wise enough to conceive that any love she might have felt would always go unrequited. When she watched Grissom interview Dr. Lurie during the Debbie Marlin she knew that she never really had any chance with her mentor. He would never be able to accept her in his life. 

The truth had been difficult to deal with at first. Hope is a delicate thing and when hers was crushed she felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. She didn't blame Grissom. She had been the one to express interest in him. They had been carefully flirting around each other for years. She realized now that Grissom had felt safe in their flirtations. No commitment would ever be required of him as long as they were flirting.

She wouldn't play that game any longer. She looked at the plant sitting in the passenger seat of her car and smiled. If he wanted to repair their broken friendship she would give him that. But she swore she wouldn't waste another tear on the man.

Warrick wanted to her to be sure that it was him she wanted. He never mentioned it, but she was sure he had been hurt in the past. She wondered briefly why he was interested in her. She had always thought that he and Catherine had something going on. Compared to Catherine, Sara considered herself average at best in the looks department. Sara felt sure that if Warrick had wanted to be with Catherine the other woman would have accepted his attentions gladly. 

Being an intelligent woman, Sara knew that she would be a fool not to give a relationship with Warrick a shot. By any woman's standards he was quite a catch. Tall, handsome and well built he often caught the attention of those around him. Sara was just as impressed with his intelligence however. He was a great investigator whom she often felt honored to work with. 

When Sara first joined the Las Vegas team she didn't think that much of Warrick. He had possibly gotten a fellow colleague killed, gambled on company time and managed to not lose his job over it. She had tried, sometimes unsuccessfully, not to show resentment over the special treatment he had received from Grissom. Eventually over time Sara came to realize why Grissom had given Warrick a second chance.

Despite the mistakes he had made in the past Warrick was the best of men. It took her a long time to see that. 

Sara looked at the plant Grissom gave her one more time before starting her car and pulling out of the parking lot. She decided to stop wasting her time thinking about what she wanted.

*****

Warrick opened the door grinning. "Hey I was about to file a missing person's report on you!"

Sara smiled as she walked into his apartment. "Sorry I was doing some thinking."

He shut the door and bolted it before turning to her. "Thinking about what?" he said seriously.

She sat down on his couch and sighed. "You and me." 

He leaned against the door and folded his arms. Sara thought he looked almost defensive. And very sexy. He wore a basketball jersey that did nothing to hide the defined muscle tone of his body. 

She bit the side of her lip before continuing. "Warrick we have been friends for awhile I think. Even before the shooting," she qualified.

"Yeah. We had a rocky first year but we worked out our issues. We've talked about this before though. Sara..." 

She quickly cut him off by holding up her hand. "Wait let me finish this." She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She had been down this road once before with disastrous results. "I feel that we should take the next step and ummm, start a relationship." Sara looked at him hopefully.

Warrick continued to lean against the door but relaxed his posture. "Sara is this what you want?"

She nodded unable to speak until she heard his response. He said nothing. Instead he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Cupping her face in his hands he settled his lips down on hers and with one gentle kiss he removed all of her fears. After a moment he paused to look in her eyes and saw his own desire mirrored there.

"Sara I need to say something before this goes any further." Warrick murmured.

Sara's lips parted slightly as she nodded.

"You've got to know that its got to be all or nothing here. I can't do relationships half way."

"Warrick when I am with you I feel like I am on top of the world. I don't know if I can go another day without being held by you," she said honestly.

"Grissom?"

Sara's mouth curved into a weak smile. "We are friends. I once hoped he and I would be more but now I only see you."

Warrick grinned widely. Cupping his hands on her waist he pulled her close and settled his mouth possessively on hers. Sara finally pulled back and stared at him appreciatively. 

"Warrick, I was so scared you would say no."

Warrick grinned. "Will you stay?"

"Yes, but only on one condition," she said mock seriously.

"Oh yeah what is that?"

"I need a shower and some clean clothes."

He chuckled. "Now that you mention it," he chortled as he waved his hand in front of his nose.

"Don't even say it big boy!" she quipped playfully. 

"Do you have your gun with you?"

She frowned. "Yeah why?"

"I am just checking to see how far I can go," he said while laughing.

She smiled and instructed him to go get her some clothes so she could shower or she would pull out her gun. Warrick returned a minute later with a t-shirt, boxer shorts, a towel and a wash cloth.

"Here you go beautiful. I am going to run to the store and pick up a few items while you are in the shower. It shouldn't take me long. Oh and check my medicine cabinet for spare toothbrushes. There should be one or two in there."

"Don't take too long," she said seductively with a wink.

Warrick growled low in his throat as he pulled her in close for another kiss. "Sara go take your shower before I start making other plans for you."

She laughed merrily as she sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door. Warrick exhaled deeply as he grabbed his keys and wallet before walking out of the apartment.

*****

Sara stepped into Warrick's shower and suddenly laughed out loud as she saw several types of shampoo and conditioner sitting on the shelf in front of her. She remembered having taken a shower at his place once before and complaining to him that he didn't have shampoo that she could use on her hair. He explained that African-Americans couldn't wash their hair very often as it would dry it out. The conversation then took a turn for the worse as they took turns imitating the moans from the nearly 'orgasmic' Herbal Essence commercials. Warrick had exclaimed that she did a better fake orgasm than Meg Ryan did in 'When Harry Met Sally'. 

Now sitting on the shelf in front of her were four bottles of shampoo and four bottles of conditioner all of the Herbal Essence brand. 

Sara took her time in the shower knowing that Warrick would probably be a little while at the store.

Having made the choice to be with Warrick lifted amazing amounts of pressure from her. She wondered briefly how long he would want to wait before starting a physical relationship. She allowed herself a small chuckle over the thought realizing that Warrick was probably standing in the condom aisle right now.

After she finished showering she stepped out she dried off and brushed her teeth. She didn't see a brush so simply towel dried her hair and let it remain damp. She felt a certain intimacy with Warrick as she donned his clothing. She brought the shirt close to her face and imagined she could smell him on it. _'I hope he is buying condoms.'_

Sara felt disappointed when she saw he wasn't back yet as she left the bathroom, so settled herself down on his couch to watch some television. She turned the channel to a convenient forensics show and tried to get interested.

*****

Warrick rushed through his shopping as quickly as possible. He kept thinking of Sara wearing his clothes and spending the whole day with him. He knew that if he didn't get out of the store soon he would embarrass himself while thinking about her.

The lines were extra long and he tried to remain patient. When the cash register broke down after he reached the front of the line he forced himself to remain calm. By the time he finally returned to his apartment well over an hour had passed since he left Sara. He opened the door and was about to call out to her when he noticed her sleeping on his couch. 

Warrick put the groceries away and then went to stand in front of Sara. He considered waking her up but realized that would be selfish. Instead he picked her up slowly and transferred her to his bed. He wanted to join her but wasn't sure if they were ready for that step in their budding relationship quite yet.

He smiled as he watched Sara mutter about something in her sleep before turning over and snuggling against the pillow. He stepped out of the room and quietly shut the door. 

Grabbing a soda out of the fridge he settled himself on the couch to watch some television. Noticing that Sara had once again been watching one of her forensic shows he muttered a few curses under his breath. _'I need to get this woman some other hobbies.' _He smiled as a few inappropriate hobbies popped into his thoughts.

Finally he drifted off feeling more content than he had in a long time.

The screams woke him up an hour later. Warrick leaped off of the couch in a near panic before realizing that the shouts were coming from his bedroom. When he raced in the room he found Sara sitting up looking terrified and taking shuddered breaths. When she saw him she looked embarrassed.

"Warrick," she choked. "I'm sorry its just..."

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"...they are so real," she finished.

He held her tightly in his arms until he felt her tension begin to ease away. Finally he released his hold on her and sat back. 

"Sara does this happen often?" She shook her head but hesitated and he felt he knew the answer when she lowered her head so that her chin touched her chest. 

After a moment she looked back up at him. "Will you stay with me?"

He nodded and proceeded to settle in next to her. She stopped him and he wondered if for a moment he had misunderstood her request.

"Sara?"

"I want," she paused, "you."

Warrick's eyes widened for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"I need you," she whispered.

Warrick nodded and went to his nightstand and opened a drawer. Sara smiled when she saw him pull out a box of condoms. 

When he once again reached the bed Warrick pulled her down on top of him and began to worship her body as if it were a temple requiring his homage. He reached under her shirt to caress her breasts lightly before removing the constricting garment altogether. Warrick took his time marveling at her beauty while trying touch every inch of her skin with his mouth.

Sara in turn ran her fingers lightly along Warrick's chiseled body. She used her nails to graze over his skin gently causing him to suck his breath in deeply. 

They took their time exploring each other and only when they reached the fateful moment when their bodies would join did they hesitate. Warrick stared at her asking permission with his eyes. She nodded and felt pleasure take hold of her senses as he sank himself into her depths.

Sara let her senses take over and allowed Warrick to help her forget her pain as he swept her up in the intensity of his lovemaking. Finally when they were each spent he held her in his arms whispering the words of love she had longed to hear her entire life. Perhaps they had been said to her before by other men in other places, but this time she believed them.

She let her head rest on Warrick's chest as he ran his fingers lazily up and down her arms. When sleep claimed her once again the nightmares mercifully stayed away.

**To be continued....**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N:** Yay! This chapter came quite easy to me. Hopefully we will see another one soon. Once again I am finishing this around 4am so forgive any possible mistakes hehe. Please R/R! 

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Nine:**

Sara woke up with a start before being pulled back into Warrick's embrace. "Sara go back to sleep," he mumbled.

Sara smiled and looked at the clock. Pulling out of his arms she hopped out of the bed. She had just over an hour to get ready for work. Warrick sat up and looked at her sleepily. 

"Sara come back to bed."

"Warrick I have to get ready for work. Not everyone here is on vacation," she teased.

"You can call in."

"Yeah right. Do you want them asking questions?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't intend to hide this relationship Sara."

"Warrick we don't need to be making out at various crime scenes around the city."

He snorted. "Thats not what I meant and you know it."

She sighed. "Look what do you want me to say?"

He stood up to confront her. Sara didn't think he realized that he was still naked.

"What I want you to say is that you are happy that I am your man and that you aren't ashamed of what we have going on," he said seriously.

She laid a comforting hand on his chest. "Warrick I am not ashamed of us, I just want to make sure that we are comfortable with each other before we start bringing others in on our private lives."

He relaxed and smiled at her. "You sure you don't want to call in?"

Sara chuckled. "Yeah I am sure of it."

"Will you come back after shift?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes. I've got some special plans for us," he said salaciously. 

"Well in that case I'll need to stop by my apartment and get some more clothes. I have a feeling I won't be heading back there after your 'plans'. Speaking of clothes I need to run out to my car and get my spare set," she said as she slipped on his boxers and t-shirt she had wore earlier.

He caught her before she left the room and pulled her into his arms for a long kiss. 

"Sara this day is everything I could have dreamed of and more."

She smiled and opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. Finally after not finding the right words she settled on, "Me too." She reluctantly removed herself from his arms and went to her car to get her things. She decided on a quick shower before leaving for work and rushed to clean herself off. Soon she was dressed and ready to leave. When she checked in on Warrick he had laid back down and went to sleep once again.

Sara quietly let herself out and rushed to her car. She caught some movement out of her peripheral vision and turned around quickly. She couldn't find anything behind her so decided that it must have been a cat. Hopping in her Tahoe she turned on the ignition and sped away towards the lab.

Sara suddenly had a brilliant idea and decided to stop at a retail store before heading to work. She still had thirty minutes before the start of shift and felt confident that she could get the gift and still be on time.

Luckily the first employee she ran into knew what she was talking about and led her to the appropriate display. Sara stared at her choices for a few moments before grabbing the one that looked the cutest. She grabbed a simple card on her way to the register and was back in her car shortly thereafter. 

By the time she reached the lab she was still ten minutes early so she signed the card and decided to take the two items in with her. When she reached his office she was relieved to see that Grissom wasn't in it. She placed the unwrapped gift and card on his desk before scurrying towards the break room.

*****

Sara was pouring herself some coffee when Catherine walked in behind her. 

She smiled at the other woman. "Hey Cath."

Catherine winked at Sara and quipped, "Have a good day?"

Sara took a sip of her coffee and nearly choked on it. "Why would you ask that?"

Catherine chuckled. "No reason."

Sara felt afraid to ask if Catherine knew anything about her and Warrick. Of course the woman would eventually find out anyways as she and Warrick were pretty close. Nicky had already been suspecting that something was going on and she dreaded the next time she had to be alone with him.

She was saved from having to think about the matter further when Grissom, Nick and Greg walked into the break room.

Grissom waited until everyone got their coffee and settled down before addressing them. He pursed his lips and said, "Can any of you tell me what a Chia Pet is?"

Sara had been taking another drink of her coffee when he asked his question and this time she did begin choking. After a moment she regained control of herself.

"Sorry wrong pipe," she sputtered. Everyone looked at her curiously before turning back to Grissom. He was smiling.

"Griss do we have a case involving a Chia Pet," Nick asked with confusion.

Catherine smiled. "No he asked what they were." 

"Grissom, Chia Pets are animals that have hollow clay bodies. A large portion of the torso of a Chia is lined with grooves which are then filled with moistened Chia seeds, or Salvia Columbariae if you will. The moistened seeds will then form a paste which adheres to the clay surface and within a few weeks you have a furry vegetation friend. I have a collection," Greg quipped as a way of explanation.

"Man, and I thought I was a geek with my comic books," Nick said while slapping Greg on the back.

"Thank you Greg that is exactly what I wanted to know. Lets move on. Who wants to work solo tonight?"

Sara immediately shook her head letting Catherine and Nick decide between the two of them. Catherine wasn't really interested either so Nick took the solo assignment gladly. 

"Catherine I hate to do this to you but do you think you could suffer working with Greg tonight?"

"Hey!" Greg spurted.

They ignored him while Catherine appeared to give the matter a lot of thought. Finally she sighed dramatically and agreed upon the condition that she receive a hefty raise on her next review.

"You guys don't appreciate my talents," the young man mock whined.

Grissom smiled at him while he handed Catherine the assignment slip. "Sure we do. Now I know who to come to when I have more questions on Chia Pets. Ok lets get moving people. Sara you are with me tonight."

They all shared a laugh. Grissom asked Sara to come to his office before they left for their crime scene. She stepped in his office nervously. He smiled and asked her to sit down.

"Sara I just want to clear the air on a few issues that stand between us."

"Ok," she drawled out slowly. "Is this going to be a good conversation or a bad one?"

"Hopefully good."

"Alright I'll stick around then."

His eyes sharpened until he caught her amused expression. "You are in a good mood."

"Yeah I am," she said smiling.

"Thank you for the ummm Chia Pet."

"I thought it would be appropriate. You could use a little bit of humor in your life," she said smiling.

He nodded. "I think you are right. Listen I need to apologize for some of the things I've said and done to you recently."

"Grissom you don't..."

He held up his hand to silence her. "Sara please let me say this. When I called you here to investigate the Holly Gribbs case several years ago I referred to you fondly as a friend. You made me realize during our last conversation that we haven't been that in a long time. I need you to know that I have the greatest amount of respect for you and your abilities as a CSI and I believe that one day you will be sitting in this seat."

She chuckled softly. "Is this another explanation as to why I didn't get the promotion? Grissom don't worry about it."

He groaned. "No. Yes. Listen you don't need that promotion the way Nick did. Your like me in that this isn't a job for you, its a way of life. Nick sees this as a job. That doesn't make him a lesser CSI but it does signify the difference between the two of you. You don't care about the prestige, the money or the vacation time that would come with that promotion. Nick does. Both of you have distinguished yourselves as CSIs on multiple occasions. I wasn't able to pick one of you above the other based solely on your track records."

Sara blinked. "You know you could have told me all of this before."

He nodded his agreement. "I know. I should have."

"Why are you saying all of this now Grissom?"

"I was scared I would lose you."

Sara's eyes locked quickly with his and she inwardly groaned. "Grissom I ummm...whoa. What are you trying to say?"

"Sara like I was trying to explain at the beginning of this conversation you and I were once very close friends. I would like to amend the differences we have been having as of late. I feel that maybe we took the first steps with our exchange of plants," he said while smiling sheepishly.

Sara found his smile infectious and returned it. "Ok does this mean we can actually leave this office without a fight?"

Grissom chuckled. "Yes. Come on we have some dead cats to investigate."

She followed him out of the lab. "Did you say dead cats?"

"Yes."

"We need two CSIs for some dead cats?"

"Thirty-three dead cats."

Sara groaned. "Oh great I get to process thirty-three feline bodies. You should have assigned this one to Greg and Catherine," she said conspiratorially. 

"Actually I gave them a floater."

"Ugh never mind. Ok lets go."

*****

"Ok that is simply the easiest confession we have ever gotten out of anybody."

Grissom simply nodded as he got in the passenger seat of the car.

Sara sat in the driver's seat but didn't start up the Tahoe. She turned in Grissom's direction and regarded him with concern.

"Grissom are you ok?"

"That boy..."

"Grissom he will be able to get help now," Sara said compassionately.

Grissom shook his head. "I am not sure any amount of therapy will help that child. He actually enjoyed torturing those animals and admitted to it without shame."

Sara nodded gravely. "Yeah that was pretty disturbing. Especially when he described his technique for skinning them alive. I can't believe that his Grandmother didn't know anything about it."

"Well she did seem a bit senile," he muttered. 

Sara let the silence hang in the air between them. Finally she reached out to lay her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Hey Grissom."

He turned and gifted her with a pathetic smile. Sara thought he looked like a puppy who had taken a beating. She smiled reassuringly at him and squeezed his shoulder affectionately before starting the Tahoe and driving off. They arrived back at the lab in short time. Sara spent the rest of the shift trying to cheer Grissom up. She even went so far as to help him set up his Chia Pet.

By the end of shift Grissom was acting like himself again and even complimented Greg when the younger man presented his initial findings for the floater he and Catherine were working on.

Sara left the building in good spirits. Grissom called her name and caught up with her before she got to her car. 

Once he reached her side he smiled and panted a bit to catch his breath. "I'm sorry I thought you might already be gone and I had to race out of there to catch up to you."

She returned his smile. "Whats up Grissom? Need me to stay longer?"

"No no no. I was wondering if you would like to go get some breakfast with me?"

"I uh, I don't know if that is a great idea Grissom. I mean we are just now talking like civilized people again."

Grissom took hold of one of her hands and led her to a private spot between two cars. "Sara I don't want to waste anymore time."

Sara's jaw dropped open. "I, whoa. Grissom um, this really isn't, um..."

"Sara I have given this thing between us so much thought it has nearly driven me crazy. I have tried to push you away, to push you out of my thoughts. I have no idea if things could work out between us, but I am willing to try if that is what you want."

Sara laughed disbelievingly. "Grissom you have the worst timing."

"I know Sara, but the words are true." He moved forward and placed his lips gently upon hers. Sara responded to his touch and yet as she closed her eyes her thoughts drifted to a different man who held her in his arms less than a day ago. Suddenly she pushed away from Grissom and looked down as if ashamed.

"Grissom we can't do this. Not now, not ever," she whispered urgently.

He reached out and cupped her chin in his hand. "Sara I thought this was what you wanted."

She let out a sarcastic laugh while tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "It used to be Grissom. But not anymore. Warrick and I..."

Understanding came quickly to him and Grissom fought to gather control of his emotions. "I am sorry. I didn't know. I thought the plant was an indication that you wanted more."

She shook her head sadly. "No. I just wanted to be your friend again. I still do."

He took a few deep breaths. "Sara I need to go. I just didn't expect this. I'm sorry I need to go." With that he turned away from her and hurried back in the building.

Sara hung her head back for a few moments while she tried to collect her senses. Finally when she felt more composed she turned to go back to her car only to see Warrick standing not twenty feet from her.

"Warrick?" she said his name with confusion.

"I came here this morning to take you to breakfast," he said flatly.

"Oh. Ok."

"Sara I told you it was all or nothing. I said that we couldn't do this half way."

Sara felt her panic rising. "Did you hear us?"

"No, but I saw you locking lips with our boss," he said sarcastically.

"Warrick its not what you think. I swear please listen to me."

He shook his head. "You know you are only the second woman in years that I felt I could give my heart to. It only took her a day to break it as well. Stay away from me Sara. I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't want to have anything to do with you outside of work." Warrick glanced at her one more time before he got in his car and drove away.

Sara stared at Warrick's vehicle as he drove away. Finally after several minutes she walked to her Tahoe and climbed inside and drove off. She never noticed the car that pulled out and followed her.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N:** Oh the ANGST!!! Buhahahaha...thanks for the reviews folks. I hope you guys like these cliffhangers. *evil grin* :)

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Ten:**

Warrick stormed into his apartment like a bull seeing red. He wanted to hit something. Anything. How could she do this to him? Especially after the intimate moments they had shared the day before. 

He knew that Sara once had a thing for Grissom, but Warrick truly believed her when she said that it was over. Obviously that wasn't true. Seeing her not only kiss the older man but surrender willing to his touch proved that much.

Warrick plopped himself down on the couch and tried to push his anger away. He should have expected this. He had no one to blame but himself. Catherine had warned him that this relationship might be difficult. 

Looking around his apartment he felt as if he could still sense her there. He could smell her presence. Warrick knew better than to walk into the bedroom. Finally he got up, grabbed his keys and left the apartment. 

Nothing like a few hands of Texas Holdem to take his mind off of Sara.

*****

By the time Warrick returned to his apartment later that afternoon he felt calmer and more in control. He even considered giving Sara a call to hear her side of the story. He cursed himself for being so weak and decided he would give each of them a few days to cool off before speaking to her.

A small part of him realized that perhaps he should have let her explain what happened, but at the time he could only feel betrayal. He had left early that morning to meet up with her at the end of her shift. Warrick remembered putting his car in park when she had exited the building in good spirits. He was just about to get out of the vehicle and yell out to her when Grissom had caught up to her. Grissom had taken her by the hand and led them to a more private area between two cars. A short conversation later and Grissom was kissing her. 

The part of the memory that struck him as odd however was that Sara had pushed away from Grissom and seemed to be frantically saying something to him. A moment later Grissom had turned and practically ran away from her back into the building. 

Was it possible she had rejected Grissom?

Warrick went to his bedroom and laid down with the intention of drifting off to sleep. He could still smell Sara's scent on his sheets, but now he found some solace in her fragrance. Perhaps she had not betrayed him. Perhaps she had chosen him. 

Warrick would never in a million years have thought he could have fallen for a woman like Sara Sidle. If someone had told him four years ago when they first met that he would find himself thinking about her constantly he would have asked that person if they cared to play the odds and place a bet. If judging her solely on first impressions it would be easy to dislike Sara. Even during her best moments she could be a brash know-it-all. She often used her superior intelligence as a way of elevating herself above others. 

First impressions rarely went well for Sara Sidle. Luckily Warrick had been given time to look beyond her icy exterior and see the woman inside. What he found there had surprised him. Sara possessed an amazing amount of compassion for the victims she worked with. She never seemed afraid to speak what was on her mind even if it would not be the popular opinion. She put a hundred percent of herself into everything she did. Once he had taken the time to get to know her he realized that her cold and distant manner hid a peculiar vulnerability that she tried to hide from everyone. Sara put special effort in trying to not let people get close to her so that they would'nt see her weaknesses. 

When Warrick had saved her life he hadn't thought anything of it. He would have done the same thing for anyone on their team without a second thought. He remembered being surprised at how grateful she had seemed as if she had to repay him for something. During his whole time in the hospital she had brought him food daily and did her best to entertain him. Warrick tried to tell her that she didn't owe him anything besides lunch, but she couldn't seem to accept that. 

It was then that he decided to give up trying to get her to stop coddling him and attempted to get to know the woman a bit better. What he found within her surprised him. He always knew that Sara was compassionate but he didn't actually expect her to be kind. She claimed that she wasn't good with kids, and yet the few she had run into in the hospital while visiting him were instantly drawn to her. She had an amazing sense of humor, but told the worst jokes ever. Warrick chuckled as he remembered the first time Sara had tried to recite a joke to him and couldn't seem to remember the details exactly. By the time she finished with the horrible joke, he had no idea what she was talking about but laughed anyways. It was that gap toothed smile she gifted him with. Perhaps the most beautiful smile belonging to a woman ever.

Warrick bounded out of his bed and walked brusquely to his phone. Looking at his clock he figured she was probably still asleep so didn't expect her to answer. When he got her answering machine he left a simple, but meaningful message on her machine.

"Sara this is Warrick. Listen we need to talk ok? Please call me as soon as you hear this...I miss you. I need you."

When he hung up he felt a bit better. He knew that Sara wasn't a flighty kind of woman. The more he thought about the things he saw earlier in the morning the more he realized that Grissom had made the first move and Sara must have been surprised. When Sara had regained control of herself she had pushed away and probably told Grissom that she was involved with someone else. That would explain why Grissom had rushed away from her.

Warrick let himself drift off to sleep knowing that she would be in his arms again very soon.

*****

Warrick woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. It was just past midnight. This vacation was certain to spoil him. He reached over and picked up the receiver expecting the call to be from Sara. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Warrick this is Catherine. Mind if I talk to Sara? Did you wear her out because she is running a little late." Catherine's voice sounded very amused.

Warrick frowned. "Hey Cath. Um, Sara isn't here."

"Oh did she just leave?"

"No. She hasn't been here all day."

"I thought you said she would be coming over after work when I talked to you early this morning."

"Yeah well we had our first fight. I haven't seen her since early this morning. Have you called her house?"

"Damn Warrick, I'm sorry. I've called her house, her cell and her beeper multiple times."

Warrick continued to hold the phone to his ear while he started to pull on some clothes. "Catherine I am going to go run over to her apartment now and see if she is there. Damnit. This can't be good. I hope she hasn't started drin...Shit never mind," he spoke hastily.

On the other end of the line Catherine fell silent for a moment. "Warrick were you about to say that Sara has been drinking?"

Warrick sighed loudly. "Not anymore. She just had a rough time for awhile. I am scared this fight we had might have set her back though. Damnit I should have given her a chance. Cath I'll call you as soon as I know something. And please don't mention the drinking to anyone else. Its not what you might think."

"No problem Warrick. I'll tell Grissom you are going to check on her now. Its a slow night so she won't be in any trouble if she can't make it in."

He hung up the phone and finished collecting his things. A few minutes later he was in his car and driving towards Sara's apartment. He kept trying not to come up with assumptions but a part of him was almost sure she was drinking again. When he pulled up to her apartment he was surprised to find that her Tahoe wasn't there.

He got out of the vehicle and walked to her front door anyways. After knocking for several minutes he decided that she wasn't there and went back to his car. Warrick then decided to drive the route Sara took to work to see if he could see her on the road side with a flat or something. He found this possibility highly unlikely since Sara would have used her cell to call for help, but this would also get him to the lab to see if they had any other information.

He drove as slowly as traffic would allow trying to observe everything around him. Finally by the time he reached the lab he was both frustrated and worried. Very worried.

When he walked into the lab he was greeted with a few hesitant smiles from Catherine, Nick and Greg. 

"Heya Warrick did you find Sara taking in a few extra hours?" Nick asked jokingly.

Warrick shook his head. "No man I couldn't find her at all. I even drove her route to work."

Catherine's manner went from relaxed to very tense in a matter of seconds. "So this means that no one has seen or spoken to Sara in over seventeen hours? Shit lets go talk to Grissom. This can't be good."

When they reached Grissom's office he was preoccupied concentrating on some paperwork. Catherine cleared her throat to get his attention. When he looked up he was surprised to see them all standing at the doorway of his office.

"Hi guys. Warrick did you talk to Sara?" he asked stoically.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "No Grissom that is why we are here. We think Sara is missing."

"Missing? You've called her? Went by her apartment? Has anyone beeped her yet?"

"Yes, yes and yes," Catherine muttered. "Grissom I don't think this is good. Warrick last saw Sara this morning in the parking garage and they went their separate ways. We think that is the last time anyone has spoken to her."

Grissom stared at Warrick for a moment before looking back at Catherine. "I haven't spoken to her since last shift either. Lets get the ball rolling. She is probably just running late but I don't want to take any chances."

*****

Warrick waited alone in the break room a few hours hoping to get some word of Sara. Finally when his patience started to run out he decided to go looking for her himself. Just to have something to do.

As he was grabbing his soda Grissom walked into the break room and stared at him for a few moments. A muscle in the older man's jaw twitched a few times before he nodded. 

"Warrick how are you doing?"

"As well as can be," Warrick said gravely.

"Would you like to help me with a case I'm working on?"

Warrick furrowed his brow and cocked his head. "Um sure I'll be glad to."

Grissom gave a small smile and motioned for him to follow. Warrick threw his soda away and followed his boss to one of the labs. Greg sat in a corner working on something diligently.

"Greg get out of here," Grissom said firmly.

"But, I'm..."

"Now," Grissom's tone left no room for argument.

Warrick chuckled lightly. It was always fun to watch Grissom make Greg squirm.

Grissom showed Warrick some samples that needed processing and the two of them got to work. Warrick figured that Grissom wanted to talk to him about something and didn't have to wait long.

"Warrick were you there this morning?" Grissom asked without looking up.

Warrick stopped what he was doing. "Yeah. I was."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you two were involved. I questioned Sara once before about your involvement and its possible effect on this lab. She told me it wasn't my business."

"It wasn't."

"Your right," he said softly. "Warrick, this morning I was trying to correct a mistake I made a long time ago. Sara didn't instigate the encounter in any way."

"Griss why are you telling me this?" Warrick sputtered. He felt shocked that Grissom would even begin to tell anyone this much about his private life.

Grissom set down the things he was working on and looked Warrick squarely in the eye. "I care about Sara and want her to be happy. If she can be happy with you then I will support that."

Warrick was about to answer Grissom when Catherine burst into the lab. 

"They found Sara's Tahoe in a grocery store parking lot. The door was partially open and her keys had been kicked under the vehicle. There are a few signs of a struggle. It looks like she was kidnapped," Catherine said urgently.

Warrick felt his heart breaking for the second time in less than twenty-four hours.

**To be continued....**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I didn't want to force in a bunch of pointless drivel. Look for another chapter very very soon. :) All I can say is...Poor poor Sara. Also one more thing. Thanks for the reviews! Seriously if I hadn't gotten any reviews this story would have been about three chapters long lol. You guys are great. See you all again soon.

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Damnit Grissom this isn't fair!" Warrick nearly bellowed at his supervisor.

Grissom regarded his CSI calmly. "Warrick I cannot let you work on this case."

Warrick slammed his fist down on Grissom's desk causing its contents to rattle and several papers to flutter to the floor.

"Grissom this is bullshit. We need to find out what happened to Sara. Let me work this case," Warrick pleaded.

"Warrick I cannot let you work this case. You are personally involved. Please think about this rationally."

Warrick shook his head in denial. "Rationally? Grissom I want to catch this asshole who took her!"

Grissom sighed in frustration. "Do you honestly think I don't want to find her? No don't answer that. Look at yourself right now. Do you really believe you would be of any help to this case in your current condition?"

Warrick clenched his jaw and stared at his boss defiantly.

Grissom forced himself to remain patient. "Warrick I assigned both Nick and Catherine to this. If they can't find her then no one will."

Warrick tried to ease the tension within his body without success. He sat down in the chair opposite Grissom's before settling his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. 

"Griss I am scared."

"I am too Warrick."

"Who could have done this and why?"

"I don't know. Thats what we are trying to find out."

Warrick glanced up at Grissom to see the man staring at him compassionately. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Its ok. I would have expected it from anybody in this position."

They both sat quietly for a moment trying to think of a way to say what was really on their minds.

"Griss I really do care about her you know," Warrick said softly.

Grissom smiled sadly at the other man. "I know, I know."

*****

Nick and Catherine stared at Sara's Tahoe with feelings of trepidation. 

"Damn Cath I can't believe we are processing Sara's vehicle. This just feels all wrong," Nick said as he slipped on his gloves.

"Yeah I know Nick. I hope we find something that can help us here," Catherine replied. She turned to a nearby police officer and asked him who was the first on the scene. He pointed to a younger man standing by himself. She walked over to him and smiled warmly. 

"Hi there Officer Williams," she said after looking at his badge. "I am Catherine Willows. Am I to understand you were the first on the scene?"

The young man nodded and returned her smile. "Yes ma'am. I didn't touch nothin' either." He spoke with a slight southern accent that Catherine found charming.

"Even the keys that were under the vehicle?"

"No ma'am. I left them alone. I didn't touch nothin'."

Catherine patted him on the shoulder and smiled again. "Nice job Officer." She walked back over to Nick who was on the ground reaching under the Tahoe. He pulled out Sara's keys and held them up for Catherine to see.

She nodded and opened the driver's door which was already unlocked and partially ajar. Sara was a strong woman. She wouldn't be easy to subdue. A small bag of groceries sat in the passenger seat. Catherine searched for signs of a struggle and found them soon enough. A few drops of blood splatter had fallen on Sara's seat. She took a sample and wondered who's blood she was collecting.

Visualizing the crime she imagined that Sara had probably opened the driver's side door to get in the vehicle when someone came up from behind and attacked her. Maybe Sara had bitten her assailant? Or if the blood was Sara's he had broken her nose?

She sighed. "Nick, there isn't much here. Found a few drops of blood but not much else. I hope you are doing better."

Nick was still on the ground. He looked up at her and gave a small grin. "Actually I think I found something." He held up something clamped between some tweezers. 

Catherine walked closer and gasped. "Oh wow nice find. Sara didn't make it easy for him. Good girl."

"Yep. I am willing to bet that this is her nail with his blood on it."

Catherine nodded her agreement. "We are of course assuming that the perp is a male."

Nick shrugged. "They usually are in cases like this."

"Ok lets finish up here and head back to the lab."

"Do you think one of us should process Sara's apartment?" Nick asked nervously.

"Hmmm. She will probably threaten us with death when she gets back, but yeah we should. How about I head to her place when we are done here and you head back to the lab?" Catherine said sensing that Nick might have a difficult time processing his friend's home.

"Yeah that sounds fine. Thanks Cath."

They finished processing the scene an hour later and Catherine instructed Nick to head back to the lab. An officer then followed her to Sara's apartment. 

The officer went into the apartment alone and declared it secure a few moments later. Catherine went in honestly expecting to find nothing. She turned on a light in the room and was pleasantly surprised that Sara's apartment was remarkably tidy. Nick had told her once that Sara was a bit cluttered. Catherine guessed Warrick must be influencing the younger woman a bit.

Moving over to the answering machine she saw that it had three messages. She hit the play back button and listened while walking around looking for any clues. The first two messages were hers from when she had called Sara earlier thinking she might have overslept. 

The third message was from Warrick. "Sara this is Warrick. Listen we need to talk ok? Please call me as soon as you hear this...I miss you. I need you."

Catherine smiled lightly. "Warrick you have it bad don't you?" she said aloud to no one in particular.

As she made her way around the small apartment she tried to visualize Sara living here. Catherine always imagined that Sara's living space would be sparse and unwelcoming. However in contrast the younger woman's home felt warm and inviting. There were two bookshelves that held various forensics books. Several pictures of cats lined her walls and Catherine was a bit surprised that Sara didn't have a little fur ball of her own running around. Perhaps she thought the place was too small. Sara's bedroom wasn't as neat as the living area. Her bed remained unmade and some clothes were strewn about.

Finally after finding no real evidence she left and headed back to the lab.

*****

When she walked through the lab's doors Nick was racing to meet her. "Catherine come on you have got to see this." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"Nick what is the emergency?" Catherine asked with indignation as she pulled her hand out of his. 

Nick grinned. "Greg found something." He led her to Greg who was glowing with pride.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Ok Greg what did you find?"

"Wellll. On a hunch," he winked at her, "I thought I would check the surveillance tapes of the parking garage from when Sara left work."

Catherine frowned at him. "Yeah ok I remember telling you to check them. So what did you find?"

Greg chuckled. "More than I hoped to. Here watch the tape."

They sat silently as they watched Sara walk out of the lab and head towards her car. A moment later Grissom caught up to her and pulled her between two vehicles and out of the camera's sight. Within a minute the tape showed Grissom hurrying back into the lab and Sara being confronted by Warrick. Soon Warrick drove off in his car and Sara was left alone. 

The interesting part of the video came a minute later when they watched a vehicle follow Sara's Tahoe out of the garage.

Catherine's mouth fell agape. "Did you get that license plate number?"

Greg grinned. "Yep and we are running it now. Your timing is perfect actually."

Catherine took slow deep breaths. She prayed they were granted with a stroke of luck.

*****

Grissom, Catherine, Nick and Warrick sat in the break room trying to make small talk while the fingernail Nick found and the license plate were processed. More than a day had passed since someone had last seen Sara.

Greg eventually walked in to give them the news he had found. "Hey guys I have some good news and some bad news. The weird thing is that both good and bad are exactly the same news."

"Greg," Grissom said warningly.

"Yeah. Ummm the license plate is registered to a Thomas J. Mortesen. We ran his name through CODIS and have a sample of his DNA there which matches the blood sample found underneath the fingernail. He ummm...has a very long track record."

Understanding came quickly to Warrick who blasted out of his chair. "Where is he? Whats his address?!" he yelled.

"Oh shit," Nick exclaimed. 

Catherine frowned. "Mortesen? Why does that sound familiar?"

Greg backed up a few steps to distance himself from Warrick's rage. "I uh have already given this info to Brass. I guess they are going to try and find him."

Catherine put her hand on Warrick's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Warrick, honey, help me out here."

Warrick looked down at her for a moment before clenching his jaw tight. "Sara shot and killed George Mortesen over a month ago."

"Oh shit." Catherine said echoing Nick's earlier response. From the shocked expressions of her co-workers she knew they felt the same way. She looked at Greg silently questioning him.

Greg bit his lower lip. "It appears that George has a brother who is out for a little revenge."

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N:** First off after reading this chapter you might wonder if I hate Sara. Nope I absolutely love her. But then we always torture those we love don't we? At least I heard that somewhere. No cliffhanger this time! I decided to sum up all of this overly painful stuff in one chapter. Secondly...I am doing something in this chapter that I SWORE I wouldn't do in my stories. I am sending Sara to the hospital. LOL poor Sara probably has to go to the hospital in about half of the fanfics out there. In all honesty this plot took a curve away from my original intentions. I am finding the story interesting and I don't know about you but I keep wondering what will happen next. I'll be updating soon. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**WARNING: This chapter contains some graphic violence, insinuations of rape and strong language. I tried to keep it all in the range of PG13 but I am am sure I stepped over the line to an R rating once or twice. You have been warned. **

**Chapter Twelve:**

Sara woke up feeling like her body had been run over by a steam roller. Every inch of her frame screamed in agony. She tried to move, but soon realized that she was restrained. Her wrists were tied together with what she assumed was duct tape. She attempted to move her legs but they felt restrained as well.

She had a gag in her mouth which she managed to work down to her chin after a few minutes. Her mouth felt as dry as an expanse of the Nevada desert.

_'What happened to me? Why am I here? Why can't I think clearly?'_

She looked around to get a bearing on her surroundings. The room was dark with no light at all however her eyes had adequately adjusted. She seemed to be lying on a dingy mattress. The room smelled foul but Sara couldn't find the source. There was also a dense mustiness in the air as if no one had been in here for quite a long time.

Sara tried to take a few deeps breaths but was thwarted by a sharp pain in her side. _'Broken ribs maybe?'_

The last thing she remembered was leaving the lab and stopping at the grocery store for a few items. She couldn't remember exactly but she thought that someone may have hit her from behind. She recalled a brief struggle but not much else. Everything felt woozy now.

She wanted to try and work on an escape plan but couldn't' seem to get her thoughts organized. And she felt weak. She decided she would rest for a few minutes before trying to free herself again.

"Hey bitch wake up."

Sara groaned and tried to lift her head up to look at her captor. This earned her a quick kick in the ribs. The pain from the blow caused her to gasp loudly. The man walked behind her and knelt near her head. He reached out to caress her hair.

When he spoke again his voice was barely louder than a whisper. "Ok cunt do you want to know what is going to happen to you?"

Sara felt tears rising in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"First off you can call me Tommy. I bet you are wondering why I took you aren't ya?" He chuckled menacingly. "Well that will come later. Now what was I talking about? Oh yeah we were discussing what is going to happen to you."

He continued to caress Sara's hair with one hand while running one hand along her back and finally resting on her buttocks.

"Well eventually I am going to kill you. But not yet. You are going to suffer a bit first. Now before you start feeling sorry for yourself I should remind you that you brought all of this on yourself."

"Why?" Sara croaked out in a strained voice.

The man chuckled again. "Oh you will find out soon enough, but not yet. You and I have got some business to take care of first. You know you are one hot number. Even beat up like you are now." He rolled her on her stomach and climbed behind her. "Now I can't make any promises but I am pretty sure this is going to hurt a bit."

Sara couldn't hold her tears back any longer as she finally gave in to her fears. She forced her mind to focus on a different time. A different place. Finally just before tragedy struck her soul her eyes closed and she saw Warrick standing before her. Beautiful, strong and loving Warrick. 

"Help me," she whispered. 

And then the pain began.

*****

Much later when Sara woke up there was a bowl of water in front of her face. She lifted her head to try and reach it but couldn't keep herself steady and instead knocked the bowl over. The precious liquid spilled all over the mattress and Sara did her best to sop up what she could.

She wondered what time it was. However that struck her as a funny thought as she knew this maniac would kill her soon. It probably wouldn't take much more as she already felt half dead.

Earlier, after he had finished his perverted ministrations he took the time to beat her into unconsciousness. She didn't remember much of it after the first few punches and kicks. But she felt every inch of it now.

Sara was sure she had multiple broken bones. Her right eye was swollen shut and the left wasn't far behind. Her lip was split and she felt as if her blood was slowly seeping out of her body through several cuts where he had used a knife to open her skin.

When did he plan on killing her? A part of her mind hoped it would be soon. 

She didn't feel as if she had much to live for anyways. She had loved Grissom for years even after he had rejected her. And finally when he came to his senses she found herself in love with another man. Warrick, who told her he didn't want to have anything outside of the work place. Warrick, who never gave her a chance to explain. Warrick, who hadn't rescued her when she needed him the most.

When the door to her prison opened again Sara wondered if her tormentor had come to finish the job he started earlier.

She heard him drag something into the room but her eyes were so swollen she couldn't make out what it was. 

"Sara, Sara, Sara. Wow you are looking like shit. I thought I might have another piece of you but I think I've changed my mind. You were pretty attractive when I took you yesterday and now you...well you look like shit." He laughed.

She tried not to listen to him, but his voice seemed to dominate her cold world. In this room, this prison he was god.

She heard the scrapping noise again and realize he must have dragged a chair into the room so that he could sit in it.

His voice was closer this time when he spoke. "Ok Sara from the looks of you I don't think you have much left in this world, so its time for me to be honest with you. You see I'm not a bad guy normally. Sure, I've hurt people before but never like this. But you see you took something from me. Someone I should say."

He reached down to graze his knuckles along the side of her face tenderly before pulling back and punching her in the jaw. Sara barely felt the blow.

"Sara you took my brother away from me and I swear I will make you suffer for as long as I possibly can. Yeah thats right. My name is Tommy Mortesen. You killed my brother you bitch. You ruined his wife's life! She had her kids taken away from her and she has nothing now," he raged at her.

He grabbed Sara by her shirt collar and dragged her up to face him. Her head lolled against her chest listlessly. Tommy grew frustrated and tossed her on the bed again.

"Fuck it all. There isn't much left in you is there? Might as well kill you but I am not ready to let you go yet. I'll be back later and maybe I'll take a piece of that ass again anyways. Who gives a shit what you look like whore."

With that he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Sara prayed for death.

*****

"Here she is Maggie."

"Oh Jesus Tommy!"

"Don't you dare feel sorry for her Maggie. Think about what she did! She killed your husband! Its because of her you lost your children! This bitch is only getting what she deserves."

"But Tommy this is horrible. Is she even alive?"

"Oh yeah. And I'll keep her this way for awhile yet."

Sara heard them speaking but couldn't register any meaning behind the words. She let her mind drift to more comforting moments and imagined that Warrick was holding her in his arms. Protecting her and telling her that everything would be alright in the world. 

Telling her that he loved and that she would never be alone again. 

Another part of her mind tried to invade to let her know that the pain was being administered again but she only had eyes for Warrick.

*****

The screams woke Sara up but she couldn't seem to grasp where they were coming from. A small part of her mind wondered if they were her own shouts of terror. Perhaps so. She closed her senses off again and hoped that Tommy would kill her soon. 

*****

"Sara! Holy shit. Oh shit. Get the paramedics in here NOW!" Brass shouted as soon as he spotted the young CSI.

Grissom followed him into the room and stood shocked. "Oh my god is she dead?" He heard Warrick's voice from the entrance of the house and knew that he had to pull himself together. The paramedics were already rushing into the room where Sara lay battered and broken.

Grissom went off to find Warrick. He found Nick on the way and motioned for him to come with him. "Nick be prepared," he said softly. 

Nick wasn't sure what Grissom meant by his warning. Be prepared for what? Sara hurt? Sara dead? 

Grissom and Nick strode to the front of the house where Catherine was trying to calm Warrick down. Grissom put a hand on the younger man's chest. "Warrick I think you should go sit in one of the cars."

Warrick shook his head and looked disgusted. "Hell no. Where is she?"

Brass came to join them. "She is breathing. But that is about the only good thing she's got going for her. The medics are working on her now."

Warrick broke free from his friends and walked quickly to the back of the shoddy house to the room where Sara had been held captive. What he saw there shook him to his very core.

Sara lay on a dingy mattress. Beautiful Sara lay beaten and bloody beyond anything he had ever seen. His Sara lay looking near death barely recognizable. He wanted to reach out and let her know he was there. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for walking away and leaving her to face the worst kind of predators alone. Instead he saw red.

Warrick raced out of the house brushing aside Nick and Grissom who tried to restrain him. Brass followed him out the front door shouting his name. Warrick heard none of it. When he saw his prey he moved even faster. Two officers were trying to push Thomas Mortesen into a police cruiser when Warrick slammed into him. 

He landed two solid punches before Brass jerked him back. Warrick fought against the other man's restraining hold.

"What did you do?! What did you do?!" Warrick roared at Mortesen who for the first time since being caught truly seemed afraid.

"Grissom! Nick! Help me out here!" Brass shouted.

Soon the other two men were holding Warrick back while Mortesen was being put into the cruiser. 

Warrick raged against his friends. "Did you see what he did?! She is a fucking mess because of that psycho and you are trying to stop me from getting to him!" Warrick bellowed.

Grissom was trying to catch his breath so Nick did the only thing he could think of to try and calm his friend down. He hugged him.

Warrick tensed at his friend's comfort at first before finally surrendering to his emotions. The moment lasted only a few seconds for both saw the paramedics leading Sara out on a stretcher.

Nick gasped in shock and almost regretted restraining Warrick. If he hadn't known it was her on that stretcher he never would have recognized the woman to be Sara.

Warrick rushed over to the stretcher and tried to take hold of Sara's hand. The paramedics stopped him until both Brass and Grissom interfered. Finally at his insistence Warrick was allowed to come along on the ride. He took hold of Sara's hand and whispered to her how he would never let this happen to her again. How he would keep her safe. How he would always be there.

Sara heard his words even if she couldn't acknowledge them. She took solace in his voice and let it wash over her like a cool cleaning breeze.

_'He came.'_

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N: **I think I am within a few chapters of wrapping this all up. :) Not much to note this chapter. Cory at the end was made up by me and can be owned by anyone who wants him. He is just a simple plot device. Your reviews have been great and are the inspiration that keeps me writing. Thanks so much folks!

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**About ten days later...**

Warrick Brown lay in his bed after shift thinking about Sara.

_'She is going to live.' _

_'She isn't going to die.'_

He kept repeating these two phrases over and over to himself. It had been nearly ten days since Sara had been delivered to the Desert Palms Hospital in critical condition. By the time she was stabilized the doctors wouldn't allow her any visitors except for Grissom.

Warrick wasn't resentful of Grissom having this privilege. A very large part of him was scared to see Sara. Scared to see what she looked like. Scared that the guilt he already felt would be multiplied a thousand times over. 

If he hadn't accused her of throwing herself at Grissom this wouldn't have happened. Thomas Mortesen, the maniac, wouldn't have been able to grab her that morning. Logic waged a frenzied battle with his anguish. His logical mind told him that Mortesen would have grabbed her another time, another place. Yet his heart ached with the desire to have protected her when she needed someone the most. When she needed him the most.

Warrick hadn't returned to the hospital since Sara had been admitted. Instead he buried himself in his job willingly working doubles. He threw himself into each case he handled with a fervor that even the most zealous of workaholics would have found admirable. His friends easily saw through his new found dedication but refrained from trying to convince him to get some rest. He spent each day working himself into exhaustion so that when he finally laid down to sleep he wouldn't see her tortured eyes begging for his help in his haunted dreams.

Instead he was granted the visage of Thomas Mortesen in his nightmares. Thomas Mortesen who took innocent women and tortured them with the sick glee of a twisted maniac. Warrick surrendered to these nightmares, hoping each time to save her. To save Sara. No matter how often the nightmare struck, Warrick always found himself getting to her too late. In the morning he would awaken, exhausted, to begin the cycle anew.

*****

"Hey Warrick maybe you should take a night off," Catherine commented as he walked into the break room.

"No. There is too much to do around here."

"Hey look at me," she said softly.

Warrick looked at her with no hint of emotion in his eyes.

"Warrick, Sara is going to be alright. She is going to recover. Working yourself to death won't do her any good though."

"Did you say she was going to be _alright_?"

Catherine sat down in one of the available chairs and began to sip some of her coffee. She had been worried about Warrick for over a week now. Her friend hadn't spoken to anybody unless it was absolutely necessary, nor had he worked less than sixteen hours a day in more than a week. She heard the warning in his tone when he asked his question. So far he hadn't shown any emotion about what had happened to Sara. He didn't inquire about her condition and he never once brought up her name. Catherine knew that this might be the wrong place to get a reaction out of him, however she also knew she may not have many opportunities like this. 

So taking another sip of her coffee she said in an even tone, "Yeah she should get over it quickly enough."

Warrick exploded. He threw the papers he was holding on the floor and confronted her in a fuming rage. 

"Damnit Catherine didn't you see her!? Didn't you listen to what the doctor's said that day we brought her in?! Broken leg, three broken ribs, broken jaw, multiple knife wounds and a concussion."

Catherine stared at him impassively. "And she was raped."

Warrick picked up a chair and threw it clear across the room where it slammed against the wall. "What is the point of this discussion Catherine?!" he roared.

"The point, Warrick, is that you made the choice to be with Sara. They have been allowing her to have other visitors for two days now yet you still haven't gone. She has been asking about you. The point, my friend, is that you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and give Sara the support she needs. She needs you right now. She is alone."

Warrick was facing Catherine so didn't see Grissom appear in the doorway. When he heard what the discussion was about he politely pulled the door shut to give them more privacy. Later he would admonish Catherine for her choice of places to confront Warrick, but he had to admit that this was better than a crime scene.

Grissom walked to his office and sat in the chair behind the desk. He picked up a file and pretended to be examining it while his thoughts traveled elsewhere.

He had been by to see Sara earlier that day. Even after seeing her several times he still blanched visibly at her appearance. Her face was one swollen mass and while the sheets covered most of her frame, he imaged that her body looked much the same. 

She had finally become coherent enough to stay awake for several hours at a time a few days ago. Since her jaw was broken and she couldn't talk he did most of the chatting on his visits. After the first day he brought her a pen and a tablet to write her requests on.

She wouldn't mention anything about her confinement with Thomas Mortesen and he didn't press her to do so. He just tried to be her friend.

When she finally asked why Warrick hadn't come to see her, Grissom made up some silly excuse about a tough case that the CSI was working on. She saw through his fabrication and Grissom ached to see the pain in her eyes. He had wanted to confront Warrick, but he didn't know how. In many ways Grissom thought of Warrick as a surrogate son. He wanted the best for him, even if that meant backing off from the one woman Grissom had ever loved. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock at his door. Grissom bade the person to enter and a moment later Warrick stood before him.

"Warrick. Something I can do for you?"

"Grissom I was wondering if I could take the night off."

"Absolutely."

Warrick gave him a small smile. "Thanks Griss. I have a few things I need to take care of."

"She wants some forensics magazines to read."

Warrick looked startled. "Huh?"

"When you go to see Sara take her some forensics magazines. She requested them when I saw her last."

Warrick smiled sheepishly. "Yeah no problem. Thanks Griss."

"None of this is your fault. There is nothing you could have done to stop this from happening."

Warrick looked agitated and politely nodded his head as if he agreed. Before he could speak again Warrick had already left his office.

Grissom should have known that Catherine would have interfered, but it didn't bother him this time. 

*****

Warrick lightly knocked on Sara's hospital door before entering as quietly as possible. If she were asleep he didn't want to wake her but he also wanted to give her warning before barging in. Lucky for Warrick she lay sleeping.

Lying before him was not the woman he remembered. Instead she seemed a mere shell of her former self. Her face was in a state of cuts and bruises each more fierce than the next. Her leg was elevated in a cast. He could only imagine what her thin body looked like under the sheets. 

He cursed himself for trying to stay away and feeling pity for himself when Sara suffered like this. Warrick felt tears rolling down his face and struggled to regain control of his emotions. Finally he pulled a chair next to her bed and rested his head against the mattress. He decided to sleep until she woke up.

Several hours later he started as he heard someone enter the room. His hand was laced in Sara's and she was staring at him with a hint of a smile on her lips. When he looked over he saw a nurse checking Sara's fluids before smiling politely and leaving again.

Warrick gazed at Sara and searched for something to say. He didn't know if he should apologize for not being there when she needed him. Or if he should apologize for accusing her of kissing Grissom. 

Hours seemed to pass and Sara continued to look at him with the small smile on her lips. He knew she couldn't speak because of her broken jaw, but he found the silence a bit unnerving. Finally as if she sensed his unease she pulled her hand away and reached for her pad of paper and a pen. She scrawled a quick note and showed it to him.

_'I need to ask you something.'_

"Sure no problem."

She started to write again before hesitating. She looked at him again with her dark brown penetrating eyes before writing again.

_'Do you forgive me?'_

Warrick choked. He hadn't expected that question. "Forgive you? Damn Sara there is nothing to forgive you for. I came here hoping you would forgive me. Or at least try to. I should have been there, I should..."

She stopped him from speaking further by lying her hand on his. She gave her head a small shake to indicate she didn't want him to say anything else. When he nodded agreement she began writing again.

_'I don't want to have this discussion now. I just want to know that we can have another chance.'_

He read the words she wrote several times in disbelief. How could she doubt?

Warrick took one of her hands in both of his and held on tight. "Sara Sidle you are the best thing in my life. I am so scared that I will manage to screw this up somehow. When I found out that you were taken by Mortesen I thought...I felt like I was going to die. I, I can't lose you. Not when I just discovered how wonderful you are."

Warrick lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. "Can I explain something to you?"

She gave a slight nod.

"There was another woman once. Strong and stubborn like you, but lacking your...fire. She was the first one to ever capture my attention and keep it. I thought she cared about me and wanted to be with me." He paused for several moments. "That was until I caught her moving up on another man. I guess what I am trying to say is that when I saw Grissom kiss you I thought the worst. I should have let you explain."

Sara quickly wrote something down on her pad.

_'Would you have believed me? How did you find out the truth?'_

I would have believed you after I had time to think about it. I figured out the truth myself later that day but Grissom confirmed it.

Sara looked surprised. She scrawled something on the pad again before thrusting it at him.

_'GRISSOM?!?!?!?!? talked to you about us?'_

Warrick chuckled lightly. "Yeah he did. He gave his blessing too."

Sara tried to look flabbergasted but it was too painful so she settled for shaking her head a few times.

"Do you want to see what I brought you?" Warrick said as a way of changing the subject.

A quick nod was all the encouragement he needed. Pretty soon Sara's bedside was littered with various forensics magazines and books. He had also brought a collection of Edgar Allan Poe stories and poetry. When Sara gave him a questioning glance at this choice he replied that she should try something new.

Finally when she started to grow tired Warrick grabbed one of the magazines and started to read to her. After she had fallen asleep he collected the books and set them on a table next to her bed. He kissed her hand one more time before leaving.

He had one more chore to take care of before going home.

*****

Warrick Brown, having grown up in Las Vegas, made a lot of friends over the years. Most of them were good honest people, but a few select individuals traveled on the darker side of life. Warrick himself had done a few things in his life that might have been frowned on by the authorities before he became a CSI but never anything serious. Never anything to land him with time. He had friends however, who had made those mistakes and were paying for it now in prison.

After he left Sara sleeping in the hospital he went to go see one of those friends.

He sat now waiting for the prisoner to arrive feeling very anxious. He almost gotten up to leave when the man he had come to see sat down before him. Each of them picked up the phone and pressed their knuckles against the glass separating them.

"Warrick its been a long time bro."

"Yeah man, Cory I am sorry I don't get out here more. Its just..."

"Hey don't worry about it bro. You've done plenty for me. So whats up?"

"This isn't a social visit exactly Cory. I need a favor. A big favor."

The man named Cory stared at Warrick for a few seconds before nodding. "Hey whatever it is I'll do it. You kept my brother out of this life and now he is in college workin' on being doctor or something. I owe you, not the other way around."

Warrick lowered his voice before speaking again. "Cory this is a serious favor. And you don't have to do this."

Cory chuckled lightly. "I have a feeling I know what kind of favor this is Warrick. What are they going to do? Throw on another life sentence? I am still serving the first of four."

Warrick grimaced and stood up. "Look I don't know if this is a good idea. I probably shouldn't have come."

"Warrick! Wait. Tell me what this guy did. Lets just talk."

Warrick sat back down again. Without saying her name Warrick described what happened to Sara. He tried to sound factual as if he had no stake in the matter at all.

Cory listened until his friend finished before nodding again. "Your in love with this girl."

Warrick didn't answer. He just stared at his friend through the glass.

Cory didn't press the issue. "Whats his name? Sounds like a real fucked up individual."

"His name is Tommy Mortesen. He will be transferred here within a few weeks while he waits for his trial."

Cory snickered. "Well it looks like Tommy is going to make a few new friends." Cory's face grew serious again. "You and I go back a long long time Warrick. I'd do anything for you, I hope you know that. Especially after you helped my brother and all. Don't worry about this. You go home and take care of your woman. The next time you stop by maybe we can chat about the good ole' days?"

Warrick smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah maybe so." With that he hung up the phone and left the building. By the time he reached his car he was shaking visibly. He had just given Thomas Mortesen a death sentence. Cory would see to it that the man was killed discreetly. . 

Warrick would have his revenge without anyone ever knowing he had been behind it. Sara would never have to go to trial and testify against the man who had brutalized her. She would never have to worry about Thomas Mortesen coming after her again. She would be able to sleep at night knowing she would be safe. 

A small part of Warrick felt a twinge of guilt at having taken this drastic step and broken the law. But his mind kept drifting to the image of Sara's battered body and he knew that Thomas Mortesen would be getting the justice he deserved. 

**To be continued....**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N: **I actually wrote this chapter twice! I hated the first draft though as it felt unbelievable boring. Basically Nick/Warrick on a case file discussing Sara. I decided to do a complete rewrite so that the chapter included Sara, however I removed the case file. Oh well...there must always be a sacrifice. Once again thanks for the reviews. I could write a whole story on how much I appreciate them. :)

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**A few weeks later...**

Nick bounded into Sara's hospital room exhibiting more enthusiasm than he actually felt. Whenever he visited Sara these days he forced a happy front on his face for her benefit. She seemed to appreciate people treating her normally. 

"Hey Nick!"

He grinned widely. "Holy crap you can talk!"

She chuckled. "Yep they got those damn wires out of my mouth yesterday. So please please please bring me some real food the next time you come. I've been eating through a straw for way too long now."

"Sure thing. How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Pretty good. Bored out of my mind. I miss the lab. How is everyone doing? Outside of you and Warrick I haven't had many visitors."

Nick smiled. "They care Sara but since you've been gone we have been swamped. Grissom refused to even accept a temporary replacement for you. He didn't want to give Carvallo an excuse to send you to Ecklie's shift."

"Hehe. I will have to thank him when I see him next. However, honestly it might be awhile before I can hit a crime scene again." She tapped the cast on her leg with her knuckles.

"You know you still haven't let me sign that thing."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah well I am not sure I trust you."

"Oh come on Sara. I even brought a brand new Sharpie marker for this occasion," Nick pleaded.

She sighed. "Alright Nick but if you write anything stupid or embarrassing I promise you that _you_ will see the second coming of Lorena Bobbit," she threatened mockingly.

"Whoa! Sara you are a dangerous woman. Alright just trust me. This will be...perfect," Nick said as he began writing on her cast. When he caught her trying to look he used his other hand as a shield from her prying eyes. 

Sara didn't view his snickering as a good sign. "You know Nick I have to wear this cast for several more months. You don't want to piss me off."

Nick continued to snicker before pulling back and sitting well out of arm's reach. He watched Sara as she read what he wrote.

"NICK! I told you..." she growled and glared at him.

"Oh come on you like it. Admit it."

"Nick Stokes how old are you? Seriously. 'Sara and Warrick sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...'"

Nick continued to laugh. Sara couldn't help but join him even as she demanded he give her the marker so she could change what he wrote. When he refused she threw a half full cup of water at him. 

"Haha, now who is acting childish?" he teased.

"You are such a dork."

"But you love me anyways." He winked at her.

"Yeah I do. Dork."

"So when do you get out of this cell? I know you must be going out of your mind," Nick inquired.

"Two days! Oh my god I can't believe I didn't mention that right away," she said excitingly.

"Wow. You aren't going home are you? With that cast you will have a hard time getting around. You know you could stay with me, I have an extra bedroom."

She smiled warmly. "I uh, I'm going to be staying with Warrick."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "You know you keep trying to tell me nothing is going on..."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I am not moving in with him. This is just temporary until I can make it back to my place. A month or two perhaps." 

They spent the next twenty minutes chatting about the lab, food, movies and any other topic that had the grace to come up. Nick decided to test her good mood and bring up a difficult topic. So far Sara had been completely unwilling and uncooperative when it came to discussing her kidnapping.

"Hey you know the trial date has been set," he said cautiously.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said firmly.

"Sara..."

"Nick! I don't want to talk about it ok? God why do you guys have to keep bringing this up? I am fine. I don't need this to be the defining event of my life. I am ready to move on."

Nick lowered his head so that he was no longer looking at her. "I'm sorry. I guess I am just worried."

"Don't worry. I am fine."

He finally nodded before standing up. "Ok I need to get going. Grissom has us all working overtime."

She smiled. "Say hello to everyone for me."

Nick grinned before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I miss you there. See you soon." He didn't comment on the fact that she flinched noticeably at his touch. 

Nick left her room just as worried about Sara as when he entered. She put on a convincing front but he knew that she simply was hiding her pain very well. Nick knew what it was like to have someone touch you against your will. He knew the inner shame that came from such abuse very well. 

*****

**Two days later...**

"Hey girl you ready to go?"

"Sure am!"

Warrick grinned. "Ok you got all of your things together yet?"

"Things? Oh please Warrick. That is like a hospital robe and a few dead flowers at this point," Sara quipped.

"Ok then let me get your wheel chair."

"Hey I don't need a wheel chair!"

"Sara don't be difficult." He didn't give her a chance to respond before he walked away.

When he returned she glared at him. "I don't need that. I can walk out of here."

Warrick groaned. "Sara you have a broken leg. Get in the damn chair or I am going to carry you out of here."

"I could use crutches," she said even as she sat down in the chair.

Warrick grabbed her things and set them in her lap. "You don't have to be strong all the time you know," he whispered lightly in her ear.

On the way back to Warrick's apartment they made small talk. Warrick decided to let her choose when she wanted to talk about what happened. Nick had expressed his worry over this multiple times, but Warrick felt that Sara needed to deal with this on her own terms. She needed to prove to herself first that she could handle anything thrown at her. He honestly hadn't thought she would agree to stay with him when she was released from the hospital. He had expected Sara to be so stubborn that she would attempt to walk home in a cast, without crutches and wearing a buttless hospital gown just so she could prove that she could do it. The woman was damn stubborn. It was one of the things he admired about her.

The bruises had faded from her skin and the cuts were healing. He knew she was still having a difficult time despite her protests of being 'fine'. The way she flinched every time he tried to touch her was an indication that something was wrong. Warrick didn't try and coax her to talk about it though. Honestly he didn't do this solely for her benefit, he remained quiet for his own benefit as well. 

Every time someone mentioned Thomas Mortesen, Warrick wanted to kill the man himself. If Sara talked to him about what happened in her own words, he was afraid he might do something very stupid. Cory still hadn't come through for him yet, but Warrick wasn't worried. Mortesen had only been transferred over to the prison a few days ago. He would wait patiently for his revenge to come through.

"Warrick?"

Warrick blinked. "Yeah?"

"You looked angry there for a moment. Is something wrong?"

"Um, no. Just thinking about a case."

"Well we have been here at your apartment for a few minutes. Think we should go up?" she teased.

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. Stay in your seat. I'll help you get out."

Sara groaned loudly enough for him to hear. When he opened her door she was glaring at him. "You know I can handle this myself."

"Yeah yeah," he said even as he gingerly picked her up and pulled her from the vehicle. "Ok lets just go up. We will come back for your dead flowers and hospital robes later."

"I can make it up the stairs on my own."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a stubborn woman?"

She chuckled. "Yeah all the time."

"Well just relax for once and let someone help you. I am going to carry you."

"Okay okay but if you say anything about my weight I will hurt you. Badly."

"Yes ma'am." Warrick picked her up and proceeded to complain about her weight all the way up the stairs. When he set her down at the doorstep she proceeded to slap his shoulder playfully a few times.

When he opened the door to his home she gasped. He had went and collected various things from her apartment and placed them around his home. Several of her books and movies lined his shelves. He had even went so far as to bring her couch pillows and favorite afghan.

"Warrick..."

"Hey I just want you to be comfortable here. You can stay as long as you want. Listen I need to run back down to the car to get your crutches and a few other things. Be right back."

Sara nodded. She looked around the apartment and smiled. She realized that Warrick was compromising with her. Something that many men would have a hard time doing. He turned his apartment into a blend of both of their tastes. When he returned she smiled at him.

"I thought you might be mad that I did this. Your reactions are difficult to judge."

"I like it. Thank you Warrick."

He moved close to her but she turned her head away when he tried to kiss her. Warrick felt a pang in his heart but didn't blame Sara.

She took several deep breaths. "I, I'm sorry Warrick I didn't mean to do that. I still want you its just..."

He cut her off with a gentle 'shhh'. He used his hand to lift her chin up so she could look him in the eyes. "Its ok. Take as much time as you need Sara. I am here."

She nodded and pulled away to put some distance between them. "So whats for dinner?" she said as a way of changing the subject.

"Pasta. Vegetarian pasta." Warrick proceeded to make a few gagging noises and the mood was once again lightened as they joked with each other throughout dinner. After dinner they played a game of chess and Sara was surprised to find that Warrick was a very good player.

"Hey how did you get this good! I was expecting to smoke you!"

He gave her a playful wink. "Grissom taught me how to play. And like any skill of value it takes practice," he said salaciously.

"You are too much for me Warrick Brown," Sara said as she conceded defeat.

He sighed. "I wish I didn't have to go to work tonight. Listen, you will be sleeping in my bed. I'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom. I'll probably be working a little late so don't feel like you have to wait up for me."

"Warrick you don't have to give up your bed for me."

"Hey there is a connecting bathroom right next to the bed. If you stayed in the guest room you would have to get up and go down the hall. Do you think I am cruel or something? I mean you are a cripple now," he joked.

She eyed him seriously. "I know that you probably thought that we could um share a bed, but I unjustly just need some time."

"Sara I have everything I want right here with me now," he replied warmly. "Make yourself at home. I am going to go shower and get ready for work." He smiled at her and walked to the hall bathroom and closed the door. Once inside he sat on the edge of the tub and allowed his mask of acceptance to slip away. Sara wouldn't even let him touch her without cringing or flinching away. He hadn't lied when he told her to take as much time as she needed, but that didn't mean it would be easy to deal with either. 

He spent thirty minutes in the shower letting the nearly scalding hot water wash the tension out of his shoulders. Finally when he couldn't stand the heat any longer he stepped out and dried off. Wrapping a towel around his waist he left the room and went into the bedroom to get some clothes.

After he got ready he went into the living room to say goodbye and head to work.

"You look good in a towel." She said as she turned the page of a magazine she was reading.

Warrick looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah so I was looking. Want to make something of it?"

Warrick laughed. "You say that as I am about to go to work. You are an evil evil woman Sara Sidle."

"I get that a lot. Strange."

He laughed as he picked up his things and left the apartment. After double checking that the door was locked he started down the stairs when his cell rang. He checked who was calling before lifting the phone to his ear.

"Hey Nick whats up? I am just heading to the lab."

"Damn Warrick! Have you heard?"

Warrick tensed. He thought he knew was what coming. "Heard what?"

"Thomas Mortesen is dead!" 

"No shit."

"Thats all you've got to say? 'No shit'? I can't believe you aren't freaking out over this. Someone needs to tell Sara...."

"Don't say anything to her Nick. I'll tell her later. Hey listen someone else is calling in. I'll catch up with you at the lab."

Warrick switched lines. "Brown."

"Warrick this is Grissom. You need to get to the lab asap."

"I am on my way now Griss. Whats up?"

"Warrick do you know a man named Cory Parks?"

"Uh yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well he was involved in the murder of Thomas Mortesen earlier this morning and there are a few people standing in my office right now who seem to think you had something to do with it."

**To be continued....**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N: **I know I said a few chapters ago that I would be ending this soon, but I am really trying not to rush it. I would find it completely unbelievable for Sara to have a miraculous recovery, or for Warrick to get past his involvement in the death of Thomas Mortesen very quickly. You all have been very patient with me and very very supportive (despite my love of cliffhangers lol). I am trying to update this as often as possible I made Chaswick and Levins up. Felix exists and is sitting next to me right now. Please R/R! Thanks folks I'll update again soon.

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Warrick walked into Grissom's office exhibiting more confidence than he actually felt. He had been prepared for some kind of inquiry to happen so he hadn't been overly surprised by Grissom's phone call earlier that evening.

"Hey Griss," he said nodding to his boss even as he notice two of Ecklie's daytime CSIs standing in the corner. Apparently they had been waiting for him. Grissom gave Warrick a piercing stare before indicating that he should sit down. One of the daytime CSIs got up and shut the door to allow them all privacy.

"Warrick do you know CSIs Mark Chaswick and Jack Levins? They both work on Ecklie's shift," he added as an explanation.

Warrick nodded to each man. "Yeah you guys do good work. You can't help who you work for."

Both CSIs attempted to hide any humor they may have found at Warrick's remark but each still cracked a small smile.

Warrick sat back in his chair casually. At least he hoped he looked casual. "Grissom whats up? I hear that Thomas Mortesen is dead and someone is trying to say that I had something to do with it?"

Grissom took a sip of the coffee sitting on his desk. "First off this is an informal inquiry. Warrick, no one has made any formal accusations yet so I don't want you to worry. We hope to nip this in the bud very quickly."

Mark Chaswick stepped forward. "CSI Brown, we have been asked to investigate your possible involvement in this murder."

"My involvement? He died in prison right? Or am I missing something?"

"CSI Brown, did you or did you not visit Cory Parks at the correctional facility two weeks ago?" Chaswick inquired.

"Yeah I did."

"Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious to you?"

"Does it seem suspicious to you?"

"Yes it does. I'd, I mean we would like to know what you were doing there on that date," Chaswick said politely.

"Cory Parks was a friend of mine in high school. We grew up together. He earned four back to back lifetime sentences after killing four people in a drive by shooting. He asked a single favor of me when he went in the pen. He want to make sure his brother didn't follow the same path. I helped his brother get into college."

"That seems like a convenient story CSI Brown," CSI Levins replied sarcastically.

"Well if you want to check the prison records you will see that I have visited Cory every three or four months since he went in. I keep him updated on his brother."

"Why can't his brother keep Mr. Parks updated on his own progress?"

"Cory and his brother aren't on speaking terms. His brother is in medical school back east and hasn't forgiven Cory for the crimes he committed. He sends me letters from time to time and I relate their contents to Cory."

"I assume you received one of these letters recently and will be able to present it to us?" Chaswick asked.

"Sure if thats needed."

"This sounds like a pretty amazing thing you have done for Mr. Parks. CSI Brown, I am thinking that Cory Parks probably owes you a pretty big favor. I mean you kept his brother off the streets right?" Levins demanded.

"Whatever man. I was trying to help out a friend, its not about debts."

"So maybe he was trying to help you out by killing Thomas Mortesen."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You do have a relationship with CSI Sidle do you not? And she is staying at your home now correct?" Levins remarked snidely. 

"My relationship with CSI Sidle has nothing to do with Thomas Mortesen being murdered."

Levins grinned menacingly. "Yeah well it does seem a little convenient doesn't it? A good friend of yours happens to kill the man who beat and raped your girlfriend." 

"Enough," Grissom barked. "I think you've asked enough questions. Its time you go gather something besides circumstantial evidence."

Both CSIs left Grissom's office after nodding politely to each man. He tried to force himself to calm down by taking deep breaths. Levins had done his best to try and make Warrick lose control and he had been close. Grissom stared at Warrick for several minutes without speaking. He felt a hundred times more uncomfortable under Grissom's scrutinizing gaze than he had under the combined pressure of both Chaswick and Levins. 

Warrick had expected Grissom to question him about any involvement he had in Thomas Mortesen's death. He didn't expect Grissom to ignore the topic altogether.

"How is Sara doing?"

Warrick frowned. "Um she is ok. She is still a bit jumpy," he paused, "she is happy to be out of that hospital room."

Grissom smiled. "I imagine so. I haven't had much time to visit her lately. I bought a few Entomology books I thought she might be interested in and was wondering if you would give them to her."

"No way. You give them to her. Your her friend Griss, and I think she misses that. Why don't you come over my place after work and give them to her yourself. She would be happy to see you."

"And that wouldn't bother you?" Grissom asked curiously.

"Naw. I don't want any awkwardness to arise between the three of us. If it did I would start to feel like I am on some night time television drama on CBS."

Grissom chuckled. "Ok point taken. We can be friends."

"We always were Griss," Warrick replied seriously. "Which brings me to ask, why aren't you asking me questions about this?"

Grissom rested his chin on his knuckles. "The investigator in me likes to solve every little crime that is presented to me. Yet a part of me doesn't want to solve this crime."

"You think I am guilty," Warrick said matter-of-factly.

Grissom stared at the younger man for several moments before standing up to leave the office. "Come on its time to hand out assignments."

It wasn't lost on Warrick that Grissom hadn't answered him. 

*****

Warrick called Sara at the end of shift. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey girl. Grissom has a present for you. Would you mind if he brought it over?"

She laughed on the other end of the line. "No tell him to come on. Your coming home right?"

"Yeah I have a few errands to run but won't be long. Maybe an hour or so."

"Ok see you then."

Warrick hung up the phone and smiled at Grissom. "Go see her. She could use your support. I'll probably be about an hour."

"Thanks Warrick," Grissom replied sheepishly. 

Warrick chuckled. "Not a problem. I am off to pick up a present for Sara too."

Warrick left the building and drove to the local Humane Society. Catherine had mentioned once before that she thought Sara would like a cat. He wasn't opposed to pets so decided to see if he could find one that Sara might like.

The volunteer he met was very polite and led him through the holding pens. She advised that he get a more mature cat as their tempers were easier to judge. He walked around the pens until his eyes came to rest on a black and white male cat. The nose on the cat was half pink and half white. Warrick thought the animal looked ridiculous and walked up to his cage.

The name on the cage said 'Felix'. His description said that he was a year old.

Warrick smiled and said, "Heya Felix," to the cat as if he expected an answer.

Felix sat up and reached his paw through he cage and tapped Warrick's nose.

Warrick looked to the volunteer who laughed. 

"Yo Felix you looking for a home?"

Felix responded by reaching his paw through the cage and tapping Warrick's nose again.

Twenty minutes later Warrick left the Humane Society carrying a complacent Felix who sat in a cage without a worry. He had forgotten to tell Grissom not to mention Thomas Mortesen to Sara, and worried about it the whole way back to his apartment. Felix seemed to mirror his worry as the cat began meowing constantly. 

Luckily he had bought the things the cat would need several days ago and hid them in his closet. When he reached the front door he pulled Felix out of his cage. The cat proceeded to lick Warrick's face. Warrick quietly opened the door and set Felix down to let the cat begin exploring. 

Warrick didn't see Sara or Grissom in the living room even though the entomology books were on his coffee table.

"Sara?"

"I'm in the bedroom," she called out.

He removed his shoes before moving into that room. Tears stained her cheeks and he knew immediately that something was wrong. She stared at him with those dark brown eyes and he felt himself getting lost within her.

"Sara honey whats wrong? I see that Grissom was here."

She shook her head as more tears fell. "I...nothing. I'm fine."

Warrick snorted. "Fine people don't cry Sara. Tell me what is wrong. Did he say something to upset you?"

"Mor..Mortesen is dead. Grissom told me."

Warrick tensed. "Did he tell you anything else?"

She looked at him with confusion and shook her head. "Is there something else I should know?"

He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. She didn't try to pull away. "No. He died in prison. Thats all. There is nothing else to know." The lie tasted like acid in his mouth. He wanted to protect her from further pain. A small part of him realized that by lying to her he would eventually make things worse, but in the short term he wanted to simply ease her pain.

Sara narrowed her eyes and looked as if she wanted to ask him something else when they were interrupted.

"Meow."

Sara jumped when she heard the cat's voice. "Warrick?"

"I brought you a present," he said smiling. 

Felix pranced into the room and sniffed Warrick once before jumping on the bed next to Sara. The two stared at each other for a minute before the cat reached up and tapped her nose. Sara gasped. Warrick began coughing as he tried to cover up his laughter. Felix meowed again.

When she began petting him, Felix purred and settled himself on her lap. Instant friendship. Warrick was pleased knowing he had done something good for her. When he stood to leave she laid her hand on his arm.

"Stay with me."

He regarded her with questioning eyes.

"Just hold me while we sleep Warrick. I need...I need to not be alone anymore."

He reached out to touch her shoulder. She tensed but didn't pull away. Biting her lower lip she nodded to him and he embraced her warmly.

Later, Warrick held Sara close while she slept. She had cried for more than an hour before she had been able to doze off. He lay awake much longer. He knew Sara would eventually find out that he was under investigation for any possible involvement in Thomas Mortesen's death. He wasn't worry about being accused officially however. Cory was a true friend and would never give him up. Warrick knew that to be true. Chaswick and Levins wouldn't find any evidence that could be used against him because there wasn't any. 

His only worry was Sara and how she would react. Soon enough she would find out that he was being investigated for possible involvement in Mortesen's murder. She would rage against him for lying to her when she asked if there was anything else she should know about the man's death. Then she would look into his eyes and search for the truth. 

And once she found her answers, how would she react? Would she hate him? Forgive him? 

Warrick lay awake for a long time before sleep found him.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N: **Geez this chapter was tough. Not tough to write as I got it out in a few hours, but I was really worried about staying in character and accurately depicting the reactions of certain characters. You will be seeing a much stronger Sara in this chapter. Poor Sara has had a rough time of it but she is tough as nails. She is a survivor. And while I want her recovery to be gradual I thought we should see a bit of the old Sara come back. Rawr! Well I hope you guys like it. I'll try to update again tomorrow. Thanks again for the reviews! Do you guys ever get tired of hearing that? :)

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Sixteen:**

In the month since her attack Sara found herself often feeling frightened. She jumped at the smallest noises and flinched at the touch of the one man she desired. Anytime Warrick or one of her friends came near her she silently prayed they wouldn't make physical contact with her. 

She hated herself for it.

Tommy Mortesen's visage haunted her thoughts during the day and he tortured her dreams at night. And now he was dead. Part of her rejoiced in knowing that she would never have to see him again. She wouldn't have to testify in court, she wouldn't have to look in his eyes as he laughed at her and she would never have to worry about him being released to come after her again. 

However, even dead, Tommy Mortesen made her feel like something she wasn't. Weak.

Grissom had visited her yesterday and she had been genuinely happy to see him. There would always be a piece of her heart devoted to the man, yet she now found comfort in his friendship. He had come bearing gifts and the news of Mortesen's death. Grissom had been rambling about various cases when he let that bit of news slip from his tongue.

Sara remembered watching as his eyes widened and then the dead silence that followed. Grissom had tried to offer her comfort but she had asked him to leave her alone. He had nodded contritely before leaving the apartment. Grabbing her crutches she had stumbled awkwardly to the bedroom to await Warrick's return.

When he had finally come home, Warrick had held her close as she cried herself to sleep. She hated feeling so vulnerable. She hated being out of the loop. She hated the lack of control she now had over her life. 

Grissom had purposefully refused to elaborate on the details of Mortesen's death. Warrick had been equally vague. She knew that she wouldn't get the information she wanted from either of them until they were ready to give it. Sara's instincts told her that something was amiss. Each time she woke during the day, Warrick had still been awake and she knew instinctively that something was eating away at him. By the time he left for work that evening he was hardly talking to her at all. He hadn't been angry or even mean, just distant.

Sara knew she would have to go to an outside source to get the information she needed. That left Nick and Catherine. Catherine was more likely to know something, but Sara had very little hope of pressuring anything out of her. Nick on the other hand wouldn't require much finessing.

She groaned as she reached for her crutches and pulled herself to her feet. She didn't think she would ever get used to these things and couldn't wait for her cast to be removed. Moving artlessly towards the nearest phone she dialed Nick's cell phone number. 

"Hey Nick its me."

"Sara!" he said jovially on the other end of the line.

"Would you like to have lunch with me tonight if you are in the area?"

"Sure thing. Grissom has me on paperwork tonight so that won't be a problem. I'll be there in about an hour?"

"I can't wait," she said honestly and hung up the phone.

"Meow." Felix sat staring at her.

"Heya cutie pie. Are you following me around?"

The cat answered by following her to the kitchen.

*****

By the time that Nick arrived she had prepared a healthy lunch for both of them. And a bowl of tuna for Felix who insisted on helping in the preparation of the food. Of course his idea of helping was being in the way of everything she did. Every time Sara was about to rebuke the cat he would do something amazingly cute and she would just smile and pet him instead. 

When Nick knocked on the door she yelled for him to come in. He opened the door and stared at her like he thought she was insane.

"Sara are you out of your mind?"

She furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"Sara you have the door completely unlocked! Anybody could walk in here."

She sighed. "Thomas Mortesen is dead. Who is going to come after me Nick?"

"Oh. Warrick told you then."

"No Grissom did. Here come to the table I made us lunch."

Nick sat down and lifted the top of his sandwich to view its contents. "You know Sara not everyone is a vegetarian."

"Yes I know that. However, that doesn't mean you shouldn't eat healthy."

He groaned. "You know there are healthy meats too," he grumbled as he took a bite of his tomato sandwich. A minute later he nearly jumped out of his chair.

"What was that?" he shrieked. "Something touched my butt!"

She grinned. "Oh that must have been Felix. Warrick got him for me."

Nick looked on the other side of the chair and saw a black and white cat starting at him.

"Sara why did your cat tap my ass?"

"Well so far he has been into noses but he must have liked what he saw."

Nick groaned. "You know I would rather find a decent woman."

Sara smirked. "Nick I want to ask you something. As a friend," she said seriously.

He narrowed his eyes. "Ok."

"There is something going on about about Mortesen's death that Grissom and Warrick won't tell me. I need you to tell me what it is."

"Oh. Oh. You mean you don't know. Well um he died in prison."

"Nick," she said warningly. 

"Look Sara I am not sure I should be the one to tell you this. Warrick would kill me."

"I will kill you Nick if you leave this apartment without tell me what is going on! I am a grown woman and as far as I know I am still a CSI in the crime lab. I don't deserve to be treated like this," she stated harshly.

"Sara its not that we are trying to treat you differently. I just don't think I should be the one to tell you this."

"Damnit Nick don't do this to me! Just tell me what is going on!" she shouted.

"Shit. Ok. Fine. The man who killed Mortesen in prison is a friend of Warrick's." 

Sara narrowed her eyes. "Ok that doesn't sound good. But what are you leaving out?"

Nick shifted nervously. "Warrick visited the prison a few weeks before Mortesen was transferred there."

Sara sat back in her chair and eyed Nick contemplatively. "So you are telling me that Warrick is being investigated for what? Hiring someone to murder Mortesen?" she said chillingly.

"No. Nothing like that Sara. There are just a few informal inquiries going on right now. We are all sure they are going to amount to nothing. I'm sure that is why Grissom and Warrick didn't say anything. I mean these are stupid charges. Warrick would never do anything like that."

"Nick I am not a child that needs to be protected. I am a grown woman. I don't like to be played with and I don't like being lied to."

"Sara I think you need to continue this discussion with Warrick," Nick said nervously.

"Your right. I'll see you later."

Nick got up leaving most of his lunch behind him and walked to the front door. He knew he would have to prepare Warrick for Sara's wrath but he also felt horrible that she was feeling left out. He realized that after she had been hurt, they had all gone out of their way to protect Sara from even hearing the name of her attacker. Nick didn't know what they should all do. Back off and give Sara space? Coddle and try to protect her? He just wanted to be comfortable with his friend again. He wanted them to be able to sit in a room together and not think about what happened to her.

*****

Sara was waiting for Warrick when he came home. She sat on the couch with her cast propped up on the coffee table. When he opened the door she remained quiet until he noticed her.

"Sara." His voice held no greeting, just resignation.

"Hi Warrick. I guess Nick must have warned you that I might be a little pissed off."

"Yeah he said a few things."

"I was thinking that we should have a talk," she said calmly.

He drew in a deep breath. "Yeah sure."

"You lied to me yesterday. You said there wasn't anything else I needed to know," she said coolly.

"Look Sara with everything you have been through I thought it would be easier for you if you didn't know."

"You don't decide what is good for me Warrick! You _lied_ to me."

Warrick through his things down on a chair and went to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"Warrick you aren't going to be able to avoid this conversation. Just tell me. Is it true?"

"Damnit Sara I am not avoiding anything. Is what true? Ask me."

"Did you visit the man who murdered Mortesen?" she asked sternly.

"Yes."

"And he is a friend of yours?" 

"Yes."

"Did you ask him to kill Mortesen?"

Warrick sat down in a chair adjacent to the couch she sat in took a long drink of his soda. He didn't answer her. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and settled his head in his hands. He remained silent.

Sara face finally expressed shock. She felt her jaw go slack. "Warrick an-answer me," she stuttered.

Warrick stared at the floor and made no movement at all. His silence was damning.

"Warrick..." she said quietly. She could think. She couldn't even hold on to her anger. Shock had settled in and she found any reaction difficult. She simply stared at him as if seeing someone she had never met take over the body of someone she cared about.

They sat together for a long while before Warrick finally looked at her. Tears stained his cheeks and Sara found herself surprised that he had been crying.

"Sara what are we?"

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Are we dating? Are we together? Are we lovers? I've only made love to you once and I haven't been able to touch you in over a month. Ever since, ever since you were hurt you won't let me get close. What are we?"

Sara frowned and rubbed her eyes with one hand. "Warrick I just need time. What does this have to do..."

He stood up and walked to stand over her. "I'll tell you what this has to with what you were asking. I made a mistake trying to push you away when I saw you with Grissom. I realized my mistake that same day, but you were already taken from me again by that sadistic asshole Mortesen. Ever since that day I have felt like I am a visitor in your life Sara. And I blame Mortesen for that. We could have recovered from the Grissom thing. But can we recover from this? Can we move on after what has happened?"

Sara stared hard at him trying to control her anger. "After what happened you ask? Can we make it? Thats whats you want to know?! Warrick I am not even thinking about US right now! I am trying to make it through each fucking day without seeing Mortesen's mocking face looking at me! I look in the mirror and see the scars he carved into my body. My breasts. My ass. He left his mark on me for life! I am the one dealing with this not you!" she shouted at him. 

"No Sara I am dealing with this too! I am trying to deal with it with you! I am trying to be a part of your life and you keep pushing me away. You don't seem to get it, I'm not going anywhere. I am here for the long haul. I..." 

"I'm sorry Warrick. You have been great. This just has been difficult. I am just trying to put the pieces together," she said honestly.

"What do you want from me Sara?"

"I want the truth Warrick."

Warrick sighed with acquiescence. "You want the truth? Yes I did it. I asked my friend Cory Parks to take care of Mortesen and I would do it again in a damn instant. Is that what you wanted to hear Sara?" he said turning his back to her.

"Why?" she asked quietly as her anger completely evaporated.

He took several moments to answer. "Because I wanted to bring you peace. Because I wanted you never to have to face him again. Because," he turned around to face her again, "because I fell in love with you somewhere along the way and I would do anything to protect you. Anything."

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N: **Some of you might be pleased to note that this is a much happier chapter than some of my previous ones! As you all can see I am updating this story very quickly. The reason being is because I want to start on my next one! Hehehehe. No worries though...we still have a few chapters left together. Its been a great ride so far. As always please R/R!

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**One week later...**

Warrick sat in the interrogation room gazing calmly into the furious faces of CSI Chaswick and CSI Levins. They had already spent the past thirty minutes grilling him, trying their best to get him to incriminate himself.

He was steel. They threatened him. He knew they had nothing. They made false accusations. He smiled. They claimed to have enough evidence to toss him away for fifty years. He shrugged and asked them to present it. They gave up.

"Ok Brown, we are going to level with you. This investigation is going nowhere. Cory Parks claims that Thomas Mortesen attacked him and he acted in self defense. Ten other inmates who saw the fight are backing his story," Chaswick said slowly.

"I told you guys that you wouldn't find anything," Warrick responded dryly.

"Brown I know for a fact that you are guilty as hell. Count yourself lucky, your friend wouldn't even give you up for a reduced sentence," Levins snarled. 

Warrick raised his eyebrows. "You might want to watch that temper Levins. Are we through here? I have a job to do."

"Yeah."

Warrick shook each man's hand before walking out of the room. He should have felt relieved. Instead he just felt empty. 

After confessing his guilt to Sara a week ago she asked to be taken back to her apartment. He had tried to protest stating that she was in no shape to take care of herself just yet. That comment had started another fight and finally Warrick relented to her wishes. He took Sara and Felix back to her apartment that day. He helped her get her things into her place and told her to call him if he needed anything. Before he left Sara told him that she would never tell anyone what he had done. He had laughed sadly and told her that it wasn't her silence he was after.

They hadn't spoken in a week.

Warrick knew that he might have lost her, but he couldn't regret what he had done. He knew that one day Sara's scars would fade, she would be able to move on without ever having to worry about Mortesen lurking in the shadows waiting for her. As much as he loved her he couldn't apologize for this. He wouldn't feel guilty about it either. 

When he walked into the break room the other CSIs were waiting for him. He plastered a convincing smile on his face for their benefit. They all stared at him expectantly.

"Hey I told you guys nothing would come of it," he joked.

Several sighs of relief were expelled throughout the room. 

"I think this calls for a celebration! Who is up for a fresh cup of coffee?" Greg quipped.

"We all need to get a life if a cup of coffee is what makes our day," Catherine dead panned.

Nick patted Warrick on the back and drew him into a hug. "Man I was worried there for about two seconds. I bet Sara will be relieved huh?"

"Speaking of Sara, she wants to come back to work. Has she talked to you about this Warrick?" Grissom inquired.

"Uh no she hasn't."

"She called me earlier this evening and asked if she could come back. With that cast on her leg she isn't going to be visiting any crime scenes for quite awhile, but she could help out with paperwork and assist in the lab. I am worried that she might be coming back a bit too quickly. It hasn't been very long since she was released from the hospital."

Warrick smiled lamely. "You know Sara. She hates sitting around."

"How is she doing around your place? Is she holding up alright?" Catherine inquired.

Warrick exhaled a deep breath. He had managed to avoid this topic for a whole week. "She asked me to take her back to her apartment last week."

Almost in perfect unison everyone in the room shouted, "What?!"

"Warrick what were you thinking? She still isn't completely recovered!" Nick chastised.

"Warrick this wasn't the best time to let her go off on her own. I thought you understood she would need help," Grissom admonished.

"Warrick you didn't break up with her did you?!" Catherine exclaimed..

"If Warrick isn't seeing her does that mean I might have a chance?" Greg asked earnestly.

"NO!" Grissom, Catherine and Nick shouted.

Warrick sat slack jawed. He couldn't believe they were all ganging up on him. He held up his hands and said, "Whoa! Calm down. I tried to talk her out of it. She wouldn't listen. It was either take her back to her apartment or watch her try to walk there with crutches."

"Did you two break up?" Greg asked hopefully.

Warrick gave Greg a dangerous look and the lab tech smiled wanly before scampering out of the break room. "Listen guys can we just get to work? I don't really want to talk about this anymore."

Grissom nodded with understanding. "Catherine and Nick you two have a double homicide at UWLV. Warrick you are with me. Lets get moving."

Warrick followed Grissom to his car. "What kind of case have we got?" he asked as he hopped in the driver's seat and turned the ignition.

"A floater."

"Damn. Too bad Sara isn't here you usually give those to her."

Grissom chuckled. "Sara has a strong stomach for the gross ones."

"Oh yeah. Remember that floater in the bathtub she and Catherine worked on? Oh man that was disgusting."

"Catherine made me take her out to dinner for assigning her to that case," Grissom quipped.

Warrick laughed. "Catherine sure knows how to play her cards."

"She is an impressive woman," Grissom noted.

"That she is," Warrick agreed. "Sara is the polar opposite of her."

Grissom looked over at the younger CSI. "You say that like your not sure its a good thing."

Warrick sighed. "Catherine is much easier to talk to. She doesn't blow up at everything I say. She is calmer I guess."

Grissom snorted. "I don't think you have your head on straight Warrick. Catherine herself has admitted to me that on her best days she intrusive and abrasive. Sara can be rather defensive, but that is just her manner. I don't know what happened between you two, but I think you need to give her time to work things out on her own. Sara has a need to prove she can do things on her own," he qualified.

"Looks like we are here Griss. Lets check it out."

The floater turned out to be a fifteen year old boy who drowned in his family's swimming pool. His parents were thoroughly distraught, but did their best to answer the questions posed by the CSIs. They claimed that their son often went swimming at night and that they didn't have any idea what had happened until one of them went outside to tell their son to come in for the night. They both insisted that their son was a strong swimmer.

The two CSIs were joined by David who groaned when he saw the boy in the water. 

Grissom and Warrick took their time investigating the crime scene. Grissom and David were examining the body while Warrick searched for other evidence. Using an ALS he carefully maneuvered around the scene searching for clues. Finding nothing he went to join his supervisor and the coroner.

"Did you find any trace evidence Warrick?"

"Naw. This place is clean."

"Well there is one place you haven't looked," Grissom drawled out.

Warrick looked at the pool and sighed with resignation. "I don't suppose you would play rock-paper-scissors with me for it?"

Grissom smiled. "Not a chance."

"Too bad, it worked with Nick." Warrick removed any electronics he was carrying and his shoes before diving into the pool. At the bottom he found several golf balls. After several dives he was able to collect them all. By the time Warrick climbed out of the pool Grissom was waiting for him with a towel he pulled out of the car.

Warrick held up the bag of golf balls for his boss to see. "Looks like someone might have been working on their driving game?"

"If you ask me I'd say its a water hazard," Grissom replied.

*****

Grissom drove back to the lab with Warrick in the passenger seat.

"Warrick I think I am going to allow Sara to come back to the lab part time. Maybe a couple hours tomorrow night to see how she does and we will go from there. We can all take turns picking her up for work and driving her home in the meantime."

"I am sure she will appreciate that," Warrick commented.

"Warrick don't let a rift come in between the two of you. Once that happens it becomes more and more impossible to repair the damage that has been done. It might seem easier to do nothing at all until you realize you are left with nothing at all," Grissom confessed.

"Grissom she left me. Not the other way around."

"Did she have a good reason to leave you?"

"Yeah. She had plenty of reason," Warrick admitted.

Grissom drove silently for awhile before speaking again. "I would suggest fixing it before its...too late."

Warrick spend the rest of the drive back back to the lab thinking about what Grissom had said. He had told Sara that he loved her and she hadn't responded at all. He hadn't really expected her to say anything as he had also just confessed that he had a man killed for her. He decided he would try and reestablish her trust in him.

When they reached the lab Warrick delivered his evidence to one of the lab techs and started on some paperwork that he needed to finish. At the end of shift he stopped by Grissom's office before leaving. When he walked in the room he shut the door behind him. Grissom looked up and cocked his head. He knew a serious discussion was about to happen.

"Griss if you have a moment I need to tell you something."

"Of course. Please take a seat."

"I've been doing some thinking recently. And well I feel like I need you to know something."

Grissom raised his eyebrows and nodded. 

"Since I have been a part of this lab you have watched out for me. You could have fired me easily after what happened to Holly Gribbs, but you didn't."

"You are a good CSI Warrick. You learned a harsh lesson when that happened," Grissom responded.

"Yeah well you have helped me out a lot since then too. And I've tried not to let you down."

"Warrick where is this going?" Grissom said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I know you feel the same way about Sara as I do. Hell I figure right now if you wanted to you could show up at her apartment and sweep her off of her feet. She isn't even speaking to me right now," he confessed.

Grissom leaned forward on his desk. "First of all Warrick I wouldn't do that. To you or her. Secondly if you are having problems you need to take my earlier advice and fix them. Don't sit around here talking about it."

Warrick smiled slightly. "Griss what I am trying to say here is that I have never known my father. And outside of the strangeness of us both loving the same girl, I'd like you to know that you are the closest thing I have ever had to one. A father that is." 

Warrick got up and left the office leaving a speechless Grissom in his wake.

*****

Warrick drove back to his apartment determined to try and win Sara back. He planned to take a quick shower and then drive to her apartment. He would then camp outside of her doorway until she talked to him. Warrick decided that while Thomas Mortesen had come between them in life, he would allow him to continue to haunt them in death.

He bounded up his steps two at a time and was in such a hurry that he never saw her standing behind him. 

"Will you invite me in?" she said as he unlocked the door.

"Sara!" he exclaimed as he whirled around. 

She smiled as she leaned on her crutches. "Hi Warrick." 

"Sara what are you doing here? How did you get here?" he said as he opened the door for her to go through.

"Well for the first question, I needed to talk to you. For the second, I took a cab."

He chuckled. "You could have called me to pick you up."

"Yeah I could have but that would have been easy and you should know me well enough by now to know that I don't do anything easy."

"Ain't that the truth. Can I get you anything? 

"Sure some coffee if you don't mind," she replied as she sat down on his couch.

"Yeah no problem." He quickly got the coffee maker brewing before sitting down next to her. He didn't want to push her but he wasn't about to sit across the room.

Sara stared at him and chewed on her lower lip. "I have been thinking about you. About us. I think you did what you did out of love," she raised her hand when she he tried to interrupt her. "No please let me finish. When you told me last week that you loved me I was so angry with you. I wasn't sure I could believe you, but...but then I realized something. He haunts your dreams too doesn't he?" she asked referring to Mortesen.

Warrick nodded. "I dream that you need me and I can't get to you. In those dreams he wins every time."

"Warrick I don't want the reason we didn't work out to be because of this. I want to try again. If you want to that is," she spoke hesitantly.

"Sara you already know how I feel," he said earnestly taking her hand in his and kissing the palm.

She responded by pulling him in close for a kiss. Their first since her attack.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in several days. I am in the middle of packing and moving. I should finish this up next chapter which I'll have out very soon I hope. Hehe. Thanks for all of the reviews! 

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Chapter Eighteen:**

"Okay you just cheated. 'Shnizzle' is _not _a word," Sara said with ire.

Warrick laughed. "Has anyone ever told you that you are cute when you are angry?"

Sara smirked. "I am not angry. I am simply affronted because you keep CHEATING!"

"So you were serious when you said that you wouldn't accept momizzle, pooty and jomama as words?" he asked seriously.

"Warrick!" Sara shouted as she threw a convenient Scrabble piece at him.

He easily caught the piece. "Check it out, its a 'Q'. I don't suppose you will accept Quizzle as a word? I can get massive points from that," he quipped grinning.

Sara groaned before laughing. "No wonder you were trying to talk me into playing 'Strip Scrabble' with you. Mr. Brown you are incorrigible."

"Yeah but you love me anyways," he said with a wink.

"Oh please I am not about to add to your already inflated ego. Here help me up. I hate this damn cast," she reached a hand out to him. Warrick pulled her up and drew her in close to him. Her lips were only inches from his and she could the desire reflecting in his eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered sensually as he lowered his hands to her backside. 

"Warrick I don't know..."

He quieted her protests with a soft kiss. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Sara nodded slowly. Warrick effortlessly lifted her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. After laying her gently on his bed he began to nuzzle her neck with tender kisses. Between each kiss he whispered that he loved her. He took his time exploring her body with his hands and mouth with the sole intention of bringing her pleasure. 

Sara tried to focus on her lover's passionate ministrations but instead found herself attempting to quell the panic arising within. She took deep calming breaths as he started to unbutton her shirt. She knew he would see the damage done to her body for the first time since the attack. No matter how many times she told herself that Warrick wouldn't care about the scars, Sara couldn't convince herself of it. By the time he reached the third button she felt her passion desolving and her agitation swiftly rising. She tried to ask him to slow down but the words were caught in a gasp that barely escaped her lips as he ran his hands gingerly over her breasts. 

When one of Warrick's hands strayed to the waistband of her shorts she knew she wouldn't be able to do this. It was too soon. Warrick was kissing a path down her stomach when she pressed her hands against his shoulders to push him away. His head popped up and his face was a mask of confusion.

"Warrick please stop. Please," she said urgently.

He narrowed his eyes. "Sara? Sweetheart whats wrong?"

She pushed frantically against his shoulders and he conceded by shifting his weight off of her body and to the side of the bed. When he reached a gentle hand out to touch her shoulder she flinched and turned to face away from him. Warrick sighed and walked to the bathroom shutting the door in the process. When she heard the door shut Sara finally allowed her tears to flow freely.

Warrick leaned against the bathroom sink and gazed contemptuously at himself in the mirror. He turned the faucet on and washed cool water over his face. He didn't feel angry with Sara at all, but his frustration was clearly evident and he hadn't wanted her to see it. Warrick took several deep calming breaths before deciding to rejoin her. Finally after several minutes he opened the door and saw that she was still faced away from him. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and he knew that she was crying.

"Sara?" When she didn't answer he climbed into the bed behind her. "Sara please lets talk."

"Why do you even bother with me Warrick? I can't be worth this much effort," she said shakily still not looking at him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You know what is funny?" she said sarcastically. "I am not this weak woman. I am a fighter. I am a survivor. _This_ is not me."

Warrick laid down behind her and wrapped his arm around her stomach. "Sara you are not weak. Nobody thinks that."

"I'm sorry. I just kept seeing...I'm sorry."

"Shhhh, don't apologize. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"Warrick he...he used his...knife. On me," she whispered, her voice filled with anguish. "He cut me. The scars are...hideous."

Warrick pulled her around to face him. When she wouldn't look him in the eyes he lifted her chin up gently. "Sara I told you I love you. Do you really think I am so shallow?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't. But its hard Warrick."

He kissed her gently. "Then we will take our time and when you are ready we will try again."

"Do you want to know what happened?" she asked diffidently.

He tensed slightly unprepared for the truth she would tell him. "Only if you want to tell me," he said with hesitation.

"You have been so patient, I feel like you deserve to know."

"Its not about owing me Sara. I told you before that I am not going anywhere. I would like to share this...burden with you though. If you give me that chance."

She swallowed and began to recite what happened to her on that fateful day. How she had intended to get some groceries and then go home and call him. She couldn't remember exactly what happened when Mortesen had attacked her but she did remember waking up in that dingy little room for the first time. Sara's voice grew increasingly tense when she described her rape. She closed her eyes so that she wouldn't be able to see Warrick's reaction to what she was saying. Sara was scared that she would see pity, or worse, disgust mirrored in his eyes.

When she described how Mortesen had used his knife to carve wounds on her body she thought she would break down. Even now the remembered pain was nearly as intense as the day it had actually occurred. She didn't realize she had stopped talking until she heard Warrick saying her name.

"Sara look at me." 

She opened her eyes only to find compassion reflected in his.

"Sara you are the bravest person I have ever known," he said sincerely.

"I am not brave now. I wasn't brave then."

"You are the bravest person I have ever known," he repeated. "This isn't going to beat you."

"You seem so certain."

He smiled warmly and used his thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Its because I know you Sara Sidle."

She reached over and grazed her fingers along his chest lightly. "Thinking of you was the only thing that got me through it. I would have went insane otherwise," she whispered. "Help me get past this Warrick. I need you."

He blinked. "You want to? Now?" He seemed shocked.

Sara nodded and sat up to pull her shirt off. When she unbuckled her bra and let it slide from her shoulders, her eyes met his awaiting a reaction. She only saw desire and...love there. This time when his hands reached for her she felt no hesitation arising within. He took his time kissing each scar that had been inflicted upon her body whispering between each kiss how beautiful she was.

Warrick sought only to give her pleasure in their lovemaking. He removed the rest of her clothes and cherished her body with all of the reverence and adoration within his soul. He refused to find gratification for himself, instead seeking only to show her how very much he loved her. When he brought his mouth to her core she shuddered, but this time with pleasure, not fear. Afterwards he held her tightly in his arms. 

They had both nearly fallen asleep when Sara finally spoke. "I worried that I would never be able to find pleasure in...this again. But with you it just seems so perfect."

Warrick responded by kissing her lightly. Sara lay awake for a long time after he fell asleep. Warrick had been wonderful. Perfect. He had told her so many times he loved that she had no doubts about his feelings. She found herself amazed that Warrick was a man who felt so comfortable expressing himself emotionally. If anything she was the emotionally challenged one in this relationship.

Sara smiled to herself. She loved this man, of that there was no doubt. She just needed a way to tell him, to let him know that it was because of him that she felt saved, and ultimately alive again.

*****

That night as they both prepared to get ready for work Sara couldn't stop smiling. 

Warrick found her mood contagious. "Ok did I put that smile on your face or are you happy that you finally get to go back to work?"

She winked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually there is something I do want to know," he said seriously.

"Oh what is that?"

"Who wrote that on your cast?"

She frowned slightly. "Wrote what?"

He grinned. "Sara and Warrick sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

She groaned mortified. "Oh gawd. I totally forgot about that. Nick wrote that when I was in the hospital."

Warrick chuckled. "Yeah you kept telling him that nothing was going on didn't you?"

"Of course. He would have told Catherine who would then...wait a second why are you looking at me like that?"

"I told Catherine," he replied.

Sara gasped. "Oh gawd. Who else knows?"

Warrick laughed heartily. "Sara the whole lab knows."

Her eyes widened. "Warrick? Everyone? They are so going to be ragging on me now."

"What do you mean?"  
  


"Oh last year there was this poll between the females who work at the lab about who is the hottest guy. And umm, you won," she said meekly.

"Oh is that so Ms. Sidle? What aren't you saying?" he quipped with a wink.

She grinned at him sheepishly. "I remember saying that while I thought you were good looking, you definitely were not my type."

He wrapped her in this arms and placed a kiss on her lips. "I guess you decided to reevaluate your position on that then huh?"

Sara's answer was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Sidle."

"Hi Sara. Its Grissom."

"Oh hey Grissom. Don't even try to tell me I can't come to work tonight. I am going in with Warrick."

Grissom laughed on the other end of the line. "Ok that answers my question. See you soon."

She hung up the phone and smiled. "Ok lets get a move on," she said as she reached for her crutches. "And don't even think about carrying me!"

Warrick laughed when she threatened to beat him with a crutch. Finally things were starting to feel normal again, for both of them.

**To be continued...**


	19. Epilogue

**Title:** Alive Again

**Summary:** Sara and Warrick become closer after he saves her life.

**A/N: **Ok hopefully you guys will like this ending. Too happy? I dunno...but I wanted it to end on a positive note and this seemed the right thing to do. If you have any questions about the child in this chapter please refer to the first chapter. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes here. I don't reread these chapters as religiously as I used to. *sheepish grin* Happy endings aren't usually my thing but I thought that this would be better than leaving you all with another cliffhanger. Hehehehe. You guys have been amazingly patient with me and hopefully this is a just reward. :)

I didn't mention Grissom at all in this chapter because I wanted to keep things mostly upbeat and I felt that Grissom would be the one person who would have major regrets. Heck, I am a heterosexual woman and I wouldn't let Sara get away. BTW before you ask...no I am not delusional. I know these are just characters in a television show. *shifty eyes*

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! The reviews you all have left are what made this story what it is. Without your encouragement it wouldn't have gone much further than the drawing board. Once again THANK YOU!**

**Spoilers:** Possibly anything all the way up to Early Rollout.

**Rating:** PG13 for language and some adult situations. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. If I did I wouldn't be living in this shoddy little apartment dreaming about winning the lottery. :)

**Epilogue:**

**One year later...**

Sara sang along to her Sarah McLachlan CD as she drove down the interstate to the Haven View Center. She had been here several times before to visit Pamela Adler who had been rendered comatose during Sara's first year in Las Vegas. Today she traveled there with the intention of seeing someone else. 

The past several months had been a wonderful time of awakening for her. Six months earlier she had officially moved in with Warrick. Felix, the cat Warrick had gotten for her, seemed especially pleased by this move. 

She had been worried that they would grow bored of each other, or that he would become frustrated with her moods. Instead Warrick seemed to have an instinctive ability to know when she needed space. He often spent his free time writing songs or playing his piano when she insisted on being alone. It hadn't taken long for her nightmares to disappear altogether. She no longer felt the need to lose herself in her work. Instead she lost herself in her love of Warrick. 

They had come a long way together and Sara held no regrets. For the first time since coming to Las Vegas she felt truly happy. Nick often teased her that she smiled too much these days, but she only responded by smiling more. 

When she pulled into the Haven View Center parking lot she turned off the car and walked towards the building's entrance holding a package in her hand. Warrick had offered to come with her but she had insisted that this was something she needed to do alone. Sara was greeted with a smile by the receptionist who told her the room number to her destination.

As she walked down halls to the boy's room Sara discomforted by the sterileness of the hospital. The 'whiteness' of the walls, floors and employees seemed almost melancholy. But more than that he medical center was encompassed in an eerie silence. There was no joy here, and even less hope.

When she reached his room Sara opened the door slowly and peered inside. The child lay on his bed as if in a deep calming sleep. Sara knew better. She knew this young boy had been in a coma for over a year and may never wake up. His father, George Mortesen, had made sure of that.

He was a beautiful child sporting a thick head of brown hair and a clear complexion. Sara thought he looked absolutely adorable.

She pulled a chair up close to his bed and sat down in it. "Hi Billy," she said softy.

She stared at his peaceful face for several moments. Today was his birthday. He was only six years old. 

"My name is Sara. You don't know me, but I am hoping we can be friends. I know today is your birthday and I brought you a present. I don't know what kind of things you like so I went with a bear," she said as she held up the package.

She unwrapped the package and pulled the bear out of the box. "I don't know why I wrapped it up like that. I guess I just figured you deserved the total package. Here check this out. I got you a card too," she said as she held up the card. "Let me read it for you. You do like bears right? The card says 'Have a Beary Happy Birthday'. Then I wrote 'Happy Birthday Billy, Get better soon. Your friend, Sara'."

She smiled as she set the card down on the table next to his bed. "Now for the Bear. They had all of these talking bears but I thought they were kind of spooky. You are too young to remember this but there was this bear around awhile back called Teddy Ruxpin. He could talk to you and stuff but I thought he was just plain scary. So instead I went with a simple cuddly bear." She lifted one of Billy's arms up and settled the stuffed animal next to his side before wrapping his arm around the bear.

"I think maybe he will keep you company whenever you need a friend and I'm not here," she said smiling. Sara spent an hour with Billy telling him all about herself and what she did for a living. She tried to explain that it was all much more exciting than it sounded.

Finally she stood up and kissed Billy on the forehead. "Billy when you wake up I'll be here for you. You just need to wake up first ok? I promise to come back soon. I'll be here for you."

Sara felt oddly at peace when she left the building and walked to her Tahoe. She had thought that seeing Billy would be difficult and depressing. Sara had spent the last year avoiding this confrontation afraid she would be reminded of the time she had nearly been defeated. Instead she was reminded of the love that had brought her out of her depression. In her darkest hour someone had been there for her and now she vowed that she would be there for Billy. Billy, who's father had beaten him so badly that he ended up in a coma.

On the drive back home she thought about her future with Warrick. Besides being one of the sexiest men alive he was also incredibly generous and thoughtful. Not to mention intelligent and extremely passionate in his beliefs.

She expected him to be asleep by the time she returned to their apartment, but instead he sat at his piano playing a song she didn't recognize.

"Hey sexy," she said sensually as she closed the front door.

"Ah just the person I wanted to see," Warrick said as he turned around and smiled at her.

"Oh?"

"Since we are both off tonight are you up for going to the club?"

"Oh are you playing?" she asked happily.

"Yes I am," he quipped with a wink.

"Are you going to sing too?" she asked trying not to wince.

He chuckled. "The last time I sang you threatened to remove my manhood. I don't think I'm going to go there again. A buddy of mine is letting me join his band for tonight."

"Of course I am up for it," she chirped. "How should I dress?"

He stood up and walked towards her. "I think you should wear that black number you brought home a few months ago."

"What?" she giggled. "Warrick I didn't wear that thing more than five minutes before you were trying to drag me to the bedroom."

"I can't help it, you're a beautiful woman Sara Sidle," he said softly.

"You're not so bad yourself Warrick Brown."

He grinned devilishly. "You know speaking of the bedroom..."

*****

Later that evening Sara took a long soaking bath before Warrick's concert. He walked in as she was laying her head back perfectly relaxed.

"Hey now don't get too comfortable," he warned.

She smiled without opening her eyes. "Don't worry about it handsome. I am just taking in the moment."

"You mind if I shave real quick?" he asked even as he picked up the shaving cream.

"Of course not," she said silkily.

"Oh you didn't tell me how the thing went with the kid. How is he doing?" Warrick inquired.

"It went ok. I should have gone a long time ago. With his father deceased and his mother in jail Billy doesn't have anybody."

Warrick turned to look at her. "He has you now and thats more than he ever had before," he said kindly.

She sighed. "I guess your right. I just hope its enough."

They bantered back and forth for several minutes until Sara was ready to get out of the tub. She dried her hair and let it hang in her natural curl. She then donned the black dress that Warrick had suggested before applying some subtle makeup and a few pieces of choice jewelry. Looking at herself in the mirror she felt pleased with the result.

Warrick stood in the living room waiting for her. Sara thought he looked exceptionally handsome tonight in his black suit and tie. When he stared at her without saying anything she grew worried. She quickly looked down to make sure that everything was in order.

"Warrick? Is something wrong?"

"Sara," he whispered, "You take my breath away."

She grinned widely displaying the gap between her teeth that he loved so much. "You flatter me. If you keep this up you are going to make me vain."

He smiled gently. "Sara I can say these things precisely because you don't have a shallow bone in your body. Now come on woman, we need to get out of here before I change my mind and drag you to the bedroom again."

Warrick often spent some of his nights off playing piano at jazz clubs or offering his DJ services to those who asked. Sara went to see him on those nights they were lucky enough to have off together. Tonight seemed especially important to him however and she wondered what the deal was. He wouldn't tell her no matter how much she nagged.

When she wouldn't stop badgering him he told her that she sounded like Catherine. That shut her up.

For about two minutes.

Finally they reached the club and Sara grinned. She loved this place. It was a nice establishment that often featured great R&B bands. Warrick took her hand in his and led her inside. He picked a table for her near the front stage so she could watch the show and kissed her before going to join the band.

"Hey girlie mind if I join you?"

Sara turned around when she heard the familiar voice.

"Catherine! Of course, please sit down. What are you doing here? Wow you look great."

The older woman laughed. "I look great? Sara you are stunning tonight. I actually managed to get the night off and I like to catch Warrick's shows from time to time."

"You, me and Warrick all off on the same night? What was Grissom thinking?"

"Greg is covering for us."

"Oh god. Greg is covering for three CSIs?"

"Yeah I know. Don't say it though. Just think positive thoughts."

Sara groaned. "Well he is turning into a rather decent CSI even with the hair."

"Oh you know he only went with the mohawk to drive Grissom crazy," Catherine quipped.

"Yeah well I think its working," Sara laughed.

"Ah here comes the waiter. Lets get some drinks. What are you going to have?" Catherine asked.

Sara grinned slyly. "I think I'll have a 'Sex on the Beach'."

This comment brought surprised laughter from Catherine's lips. "I think you need to make that request of your man, however for the night I'll go with the same."

The waiter smiled as he took their orders and brought the drinks back a few minutes later. The two women sipped their drinks while they waited for the set to start. Catherine and Sara had developed a very close friendship over the past several months. Once Sara and Warrick had moved in together Catherine admitted to her that she thought they were perfect for each other. They also found that by cooperating together the guys at the lab wouldn't deny them anything. Two alpha females are much more effective than one.

"Oh here comes the band. Wow your man is looking good tonight," Catherine said with no small amount of admiration.

Sara silently agreed. She and Catherine enjoyed the show immensely. Warrick sat at the piano and played with a practiced ease that looked simply elegant. After several songs the lead vocalist took a few moments to introduce all of the band members. Each member nodded or raised his hand when his name was called.

"Ok folks I've been asked by my piano man to sing a special song tonight." The singer turned to look directly at Sara. "Sara this song is from Warrick to you. Here is the Hall and Oates classic, 'Sara Smile'."

Catherine grinned widely at her while Sara sat mesmerized listening to the song. 

_Baby hair with a woman's eyes_

_I can feel you watching in the night_

_All alone with me and we're waiting for the sunlight_

_When I feel cold you warm me_

_When I feel I can't go on you come and hold me_

_It's you... And me forever_

_Sara Smile_

_Won't you smile a while for me Sara_

_If you feel like leaving you know you can go_

_But why don't you stay until tomorrow?_

_If you want to be free, you know all you have to do is say so_

_And when you feel cold, I'll warm you_

_And when you feel you can't go on, I'll come and hold you_

_It's you... And me forever_

_Sara Smile_

_Won't you smile a while for me Sara_

At the end of the song Warrick stood up from his piano bench and walked off the stage to stand in front of Sara. He reached his hand out for her to accept which she did. Sara thought she was living a dream as he led her to the dance floor.

Warrick pulled her close as the band began the next set. 

"Sara, it's you...and me forever."

"I love you so much Warrick."

**The End**


End file.
